


Hands Off - Pas Touche

by Lostariel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostariel/pseuds/Lostariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy est touché par un sort inconnu qui a des résultats inattendus. Pour sa sécurité et celle de son fils, il doit résider à Poudlard et vivre avec Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Malfoy Ne Demande Jamais d'Aide

Avada Kedavra. Avadra Kedavra. Lucius Malfoy se détourna avec élégance et évita les malédictions qui étaient lancées dans sa direction. Crucio. Crucio. L'aristocrate se laissa tomber au sol et fit une roulade pour se relever, retournant le feu vers les Mangemorts.

Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps à Potter ? Avec l'aide de Severus, il avait réussi à faire entrer le jeune homme en douce, tout ce que le garçon avait à faire était de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile, tous les horcruxes avaient été détruits. Il avait décapité le serpent lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui prenait donc tant de temps à Potter ? Ses yeux d'argent scintillèrent de colère lorsqu'il fit face à son ex-femme.

"Narcissa, siffla-t-il.

\- Lucius mon cher, tu ne penses pas réellement que ce petit garçon vaincra notre Seigneur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es si naïf, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'il sera vaincu ce soir," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

Ses yeux bleues pâles se plissèrent d'agacement. "Ma sœur m'avait dit que tu ne serais pas un bon époux, elle m'avait dit que tu étais le type de personne qui se cache dans l'ombre et attaque ceux à qui il doit sa loyauté," cracha Narcissa.

Lucius esquiva le sortilège de découpe qu'elle lui jeta et répondit d'un sortilège aveuglant. "Il est impossible de trahir ceux envers qui on n'a jamais vraiment été loyal," déclara-t-il.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle prenait la parole, "Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas, Lucius.

\- Oh, et pourquoi cela ? Tu ne peux pas délirer au point de penser que je t'aime," railla Lucius.

Une expression pincée entacha son visage pâle de porcelaine. "Je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais eu d'affection pour moi Lucius. Toutefois, je sais également que tu ne tueras jamais un Malfoy. Rien n'est plus important que la famille.

 - En effet, convint Lucius. Cependant, tu n'es plus une Malfoy. Tu as perdu le droit à ce nom lorsque tu as offert mon fils au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce fut très peu judicieux de ta part Narcissa." Il ignora sa voix faussement musicale et commença à se battre sérieusement. Un reflet brillant de sueur apparut dans son dos tandis qu'il se tordait et pirouettait, rendant sortilège après sortilège.

Il sentait à peine la douleur cuisante du sortilège de découpe qui lui avait déchiré le bras gauche mais le sang qui coulait sur le sol de marbre poli à l'extrême de la Maison Riddle rendait cette blessure dangereuse. Il sentit un sort strier l'air en direction de son dos non protégé et se décala vers la gauche, évitant le maléfice d'éventrement. En faisant cela, il posa le pied dans la mare de son sang et glissa. Il évita de justesse le flot de lumière verte maladive qui était sortie de la baguette de son ex-femme.

Il atterrit sur ses fesses dans la mare de sang qui commença rapidement à imbiber son costume noir de Mangemort. Il avait abandonné son masque depuis longtemps, comme l'avaient fait beaucoup d'autres. Il leva son bras droit et brandit sa baguette d'orme en direction de Narcissa en rugissant "Avada Kedavra". Il regarda avec satisfaction le jet de lumière verte percuter violemment sa silhouette mince, effaçant l'existence de la sorcière.

Une explosion de flammes violettes apparut à sa droite et Lucius roula dans la flaque de sang, grognant en s'appuyant encore plus sur son bras blessé. Il leva les yeux vers Antonin Dolohov et maudit sa chance. En bonne santé, ils étaient des duellistes de forces égales, blessé, il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre l'autre sorcier. Il grinça des dents et fusilla dédaigneusement du regard l'homme qui allait sûrement mettre fin à sa vie.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû t'allier à Potter, Malfoy. Les traîtres meurent, siffla Dolohov.

\- Il vaut mieux mourir que d'être incapable de vivre avec soi-même," répondit Lucius tandis que son esprit cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'échapper.

La douleur cuisante dans son bras gauche était la seule distraction dont il avait besoin alors qu'il voyait la baguette tomber de la main de Dolohov. Il se mit lentement sur pieds, résistant à l'envie de se mordre la langue tandis que la vague de douleur atroce augmentait d'intensité. Lucius regarda fixement son bras lacéré et observa la Marque des Ténèbres s'effacer et disparaître de sa chair. Si l'on exceptait la plaie, sa peau était une fois de plus parfaite, pâle et impeccable. Potter avait enfin réussi à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La douleur qui traversait son corps fatigué faisait de l'ombre à toute joie qu'il s'était attendue à ressentir à sa liberté imminente. La perte de sang, la destruction de la marque et l'heure de duels constants avaient laissé des marques. Des tâches noires commençaient à se dessiner dans son champ de vision, apparaissant et disparaissant. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Les jambes de Lucius commencèrent à trembler légèrement et il maudit les sorts d'anti-transplanage qui étaient toujours en place.

Il regarda Dolohov attraper la baguette tombée du coin de l'œil et sut qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'éviter le sortilège qui s'écoulait des lèvres de l'homme. Le flot argent de lumière arrivait vers lui à toute vitesse quand une paire de petits bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Ses yeux choqués saisirent la forme d'un Harry Potter ensanglanté et épuisé. Le corbeau le serra fortement en enroulant une chaine autour de leurs mains et déclencha le portoloin. La lumière argentée frappa Lucius alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

Severus eut un petit sourire satisfait en sentant les sorts d'anti-transplanage tomber. Ils étaient liés à la présence d'Harry dans le bâtiment; il pouvait présumer sans risque que le garçon s'était échappé avec son portoloin. Les cheveux gras noirs tombèrent devant son visage tandis qu'il fixait son avant-bras du regard, caressant la peau maintenant lisse. Le gamin l'avait vraiment fait. Il était libre.

"Il l'a fait, Lily," murmura Snape tout en transplanant juste devant les portes de Poudlard. Le sombre Maître des Potions se dépêcha de traverser la pelouse, cherchant à découvrir dans quelle condition Potter se trouvait. Il avança rapidement à travers les couloirs et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie puisque le gamin y avait sûrement atterri. Il rentra dans la pièce et cilla de choc à la vue qui se présenta à ses yeux.

Lucius Malfoy se tordait d'agonie sur l'un des lits, du sang coulant à flots de son bras gauche, la peau et les muscles ondulant et tressautant. Il vit son ami grincer des dents pour s'empêcher d'extérioriser sa souffrance. Ses yeux noirs remarquèrent la silhouette ensanglantée et épuisée d'Harry Potter penchée au-dessus du lit dans un effort pour maintenir Lucius immobile; tous les charmes de stupéfiction et de ligature avaient échoué alors que la magie en fusion entourait la silhouette blonde.

Severus se précipita vers le lit et se saisit de la jambe droite de Lucius, la pressant contre les draps auparavant immaculés qui étaient rapidement envahis par le jet cramoisi. "Le sort de soin n'a pas fonctionné ? cingla-t-il.

\- Non, s'exclama Madame Pomphrey, se débattant pour maintenir la jambe gauche de Lucius. Quelque soit le sort qui l'a frappé, il empêche la magie d'être utilisée sur lui.

\- Potter ?" grogna Severus.

Harry n'avait pas besoin que le professeur clarifie; il savait exactement ce que Snape voulait savoir. "Je n'ai pas entendu la formule, monsieur. Je l'ai vu cependant ; il était argent."

Argent ? Severus ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucun sort qui soit argent. Cela nécessiterait des recherches. En présumant bien sûr que Lucius ne se vide pas de son sang avant que les tremblements cessent et qu'ils puissent le soigner. Une soudaine vague de magie s'étira dans l'air et Severus dut utiliser toute sa force pour maintenir la jambe de Lucius sur le lit. Il entendit un cri perçant et leva les yeux pour voir Madame Pomphrey perdre sa prise sur la jambe et prendre un coup dans le ventre.

Dumbledore et Minerva entrèrent dans la pièce avec un air affairé juste au moment où la silhouette de Lucius était engloutie dans un nuage de fumée argentée. "Que diable ?" la voix de Minerva atteignit aisément leurs oreilles dans la pièce.

"Potter dit qu'il a été atteint par un sort argent inconnu, indiqua Severus.

\- Je vois, marmonna Dumbledore. Votre soirée a été couronnée de succès dans ce cas ?"

Severus hocha la tête et releva la manche gauche de sa robe noire de sorcier, révélant la peau sans défaut. "Potter a réussi, Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Parfait ! Bravo, mon garçon, Dumbledore congratula Harry avec des yeux bleus pétillants.

\- Merci, monsieur," répondit Harry en chancelant légèrement.

Madame Pomphrey vit le vacillement et se précipita vers le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le conduisant de force vers le lit le plus proche. Il s'écroula dessus, content de n'être finalement plus sur ses pieds. Il était épuisé, physiquement et magiquement. La soirée avait laissé des traces sur le sorcier de dix-sept ans. L'infirmière aux cheveux gris apparut avec plusieurs fioles de potions, les déversant dans sa gorge. Potion Calmante. Potion de Régénération Sanguine. Potion de Relaxation Musculaire. Elles étaient placées contre ses lèvres les unes après les autres et il les buvait sans un mot, faisant la grimace au goût.

Il fixait le plafond d'un blanc uni, ne remarquant pas vraiment que ses blessures étaient soignées. Voldemort était mort. Il était réellement mort. Harry avait réussi ; il avait accompli la prophétie. Pour sa mère, son père, Cédric, Sirius et tous ceux qui avaient souffert et étaient morts à cause du besoin de contrôle d'un malade mental. C'était terminé ; tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si dur était accompli.

Les émotions qui emplissaient sa poitrine étaient plutôt troublantes c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il était heureux; il avait gagné. Il y avait de la fierté, de la légitimation et un esprit de revanche. En même temps, il y avait de la tristesse, de la solitude et de la souffrance. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Il était vrai que Voldemort avait été quelqu'un d'horrible mais Harry avait quand même pris une vie, ses mains étaient sales maintenant. Tachées de sang.

"Ne soyez pas stupide, Potter, proféra Snape, tirant Harry hors de ses pensées. La façon dont le garçon avait baissé ses yeux d'un vert de jade sur ses paumes et les avaient fixées intensément avait dérangé l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur, dit Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, gamin. Tes mains ne sont pas tachées de sang. Tes parents et le cabot seraient fiers de toi." fit Snape d'une voix traînante.

Harry tressaillit légèrement à la mention de ses parents et de son parrain. "Je l'ai tué.

\- As-tu aimé ça ? demanda Snape.

\- Non, répondit Harry.

\- Ressens-tu le désir de te baigner dans le sang d'autres personnes maintenant que tu l'as détruit ? railla Snape.

\- Non !" cria Harry catégoriquement en secouant furieusement la tête.

Un léger sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du Maître des Potions, faisant tressauter son large nez. "De ton propre aveu, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu as simplement dû faire quelque chose de désagréable."

Des yeux noirs et de jade s'affrontèrent tandis que le Gryffondor contemplait les mots prononcés par son professeur. Il savait qu'en soi, Snape ne le haïssait pas, mais il était certain que l'homme ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Snape mentir seulement pour apaiser sa 'sensibilité de Gryffondor'. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il n'était pas un meurtrier. C'était exact, Voldemort avait été détruit mais il ne s'était pas lancé dans la bataille en cherchant à tuer un homme. Il s'était lancé dans le combat dans le but de sauver les personnes qui lui étaient chères et tous les autres. Les libérant tous de ce maniaque et de son règne de terreur.

Le petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de Severus s'agrandit. "Peut-être y a-t-il de l'espoir pour vous après tout, Potter.

\- Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry impudemment.

Dumbledore s'approcha et se percha sur le bord du lit d'Harry. "Severus a raison, Harry. Personne ne peut te faire de reproches sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Tu as rendu un immense service au Monde Sorcier.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû placer un tel fardeau sur tes épaules. Tu as fait un travail admirable en le portant, mon garçon.

\- Merci, monsieur, marmonna Harry. Le léger rougissement de ses joues montrait qu'il était mal à l'aise avec les éloges. Monsieur, et les Mangemorts ?

\- À présent que Voldemort a été vaincu, ils vont être rassemblés par le Ministère. Severus a déjà accepté de soumettre des mémoires de pensine comme preuves contre ceux qui servaient volontairement Tom, dit Dumbledore.

\- Et à propos de...

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous appréhendés, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'abstiennes d'être seul." Il jeta un regard vers le lit à côté de celui d'Harry. "Lord Malfoy sera également le bienvenu ici, en supposant qu'il se remette."

Harry se tourna sur le côté pour mieux voir l'aristocrate blond. Le plan pour la soirée avait été plutôt banal; c'était à Lucius d'emmener Harry auprès de Voldemort et à Harry de le détruire. Tout s'était assez bien déroulé, jusqu'à ce que Lucius soit frappé par le sort inconnu. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt. Il y avait eu assez de morts.

Ses yeux de jade se plissèrent lorsque le nuage de magie argentée commença à se dissiper puis ils s'écarquillèrent quand Lucius fut révélé. La première chose que vit Harry fut le bras gauche guéri, la peau pâle immaculée brillant presque sous les lumières blanches de l'infirmerie. Sa pensée suivante fut qu'il regardait Draco. En fait, s'il n'avait pas su que Lucius Malfoy occupait ce lit, il aurait parié son compte à Gringotts qu'il regardait Draco Malfoy. Les cheveux blonds clairs tombaient légèrement sous les fermes épaules et les sourcils altiers et les pommettes étaient sculptés à l'identique.

La pensée que personne ne serait capable de les différencier mourut lorsque Lucius ouvrit les yeux. L'argent ardent était aisément différentiable des yeux gris nuage de Draco. Un sourcil blond se leva tandis que Lucius contemplait les personnes estomaqués qui le fixaient du regard. Il remua sur le lit et cligna des yeux, avant de tester ses muscles. Il se souvenait d'avoir été frappé par cet étrange sort et de la douleur intense. Ensuite, tout était devenu noir.

Lucius s'assit et s'appuya contre les oreillers, ignorant Madame Pomphrey qui s'agitait autour de lui avec stupéfaction et confusion. Que s'était-il passé ? Son regard tomba sur ses mains et il cilla lentement. Elles étaient plus fines et légèrement plus petites que ce à quoi il était habitué. Elles avaient exactement la même forme que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard plus de deux décennies plus tôt. Lucius leva ces mains et remarqua les bras auxquels elles étaient attachées presque incrédule. Les doigts pâles commencèrent à se promener le long de la chair, sentant les différences.

"Madame ? fit-il d'une voix traînante.

\- Mr. Malfoy, ceci est des plus irréguliers, je n'ai jamais rencontré de sort qui pouvait faire, et bien, ceci," déclara-t-elle, en désignant d'un geste son apparence juvénile.

Il ne montra pas son dédain sur son visage tandis qu'il se tournait pour s'adresser aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. "Severus ?

\- C'est inhabituel, répondit son ami. Je vais naturellement faire des recherches sur ce sort. As-tu entendu la formule ?

\- Non, j'étais occupé à rester conscient à ce moment-là," déclara Lucius.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore brillèrent d'un vif éclat en observant l'aristocrate blond. "Poppy ?"

Madame Pomphrey parcourut les résultats du sort de diagnostic qu'elle avait lancé et cilla lentement avant de le relancer. Quand les mêmes informations apparurent, la peau séparant ses sourcils se plissa légèrement d'émerveillement mêlé de confusion. "Physiquement, il a dix-sept ans."

Un instant de silence passa. "Je vois," dit Dumbledore. "Très bien alors? Qu'aimeriez-vous faire, Lucius ?"

Lord Malfoy renifla d'agacement et se rallongea une fois de plus contre ses oreillers. Il avait dix-sept ans ? Bien qu'il aurait souhaiter s'attarder sur le sujet et réfléchir aux possibilités, il y avait des questions plus urgentes. Dolohov s'était sûrement échappé, comme d'autres, et informerait les Mangemorts restants de sa trahison. Draco et lui allaient être en danger et Poudlard était probablement le lieu le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre sorcière en ce moment, particulièrement avec la présence de Potter dans l'école.

Il grinça des dents, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de briser une des Règles de Conduite des Malfoy. "J'ai besoin de votre aide," déclara-t-il, en regardant ces yeux bleus pétillants.


	2. Un Malfoy N'a Pas Besoin de Protection

Harry, figé de surprise, regardait toujours Lucius. Lucius avait-il dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit ? Des doigts pâles se levèrent et pincèrent la chair meurtrie. Il sentit la douleur parcourir son système nerveux et dut en conclure que c'était bien réel. Un Malfoy demandant de l'aide... est-ce que la fin du monde arrivait ? Il avait passé pas mal de temps avec Draco cette année, encore plus depuis que le Serpentard avait commencé à sortir avec son ami Neville.

Une des premières choses dont il avait été informées était les Règles de Conduite des Malfoy. Il y en avait beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup. Comme dans 'comment diable ta mémoire pouvait-elle être assez grande pour que tu te souviennes de toutes ?'

Draco les lançait toujours comme si elles étaient des commandements de Dieu. C'était toujours : "Un Malfoy ne fait jamais..." ou "Un Malfoy fait toujours..." ou "Un Malfoy ne fait pas..." et ainsi de suite.

Une des toutes premières règles dont il avait été informées était : Un Malfoy ne demande jamais d'aide.

Sur le moment, Harry avait été extrêmement vexé. Après tout, il essayait juste d'aider un ami avec ses devoirs de Défense, seulement pour se faire renvoyer son offre à la figure. Ensuite, il avait réalisé qu'il parlait à Malfoy, le sorcier qui avait un besoin étrange de faire ses preuves et de tout faire tout seul.

Harry avait été irrité par ce précepte apparemment idiot pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que la raison en devienne finalement clair. La lumière se fit et les règles eurent finalement un sens. Chaque loi spécifique avait été inventée pour promouvoir l'indépendance et l'épanouissement personnel. Si vous deviez vous aider vous-même, vous étiez susceptible de travailler plus dur, d'étudier plus longtemps et de vous efforcer de réussir. Ces règles existaient pour transformer les nombreuses générations de Malfoy en sorciers et sorcières assez talentueux pour prendre soin d'eux-mêmes et faire une différence dans la société.

Ce moment de perspicacité changea radicalement la vue d'Harry sur la Famille Malfoy. Il savait depuis la cinquième année que Lucius était un espion et les paroles et actions de l'homme avaient bien plus de sens à présent. Si Lucius devait mourir, il voulait que son fils soit assez fort pour survivre.

Le choc d'entendre quiconque, encore plus Lucius lui-même, briser une des ces règles sacrées était effrayant. Il frissonna légèrement et enroula ses bras autour de son corps, retournant finalement son attention vers les autres personnes dans la pièce.

Lucius foudroyait les yeux bleus qui pétillaient encore plus vivement qu'auparavant. Combien il haïssait ces satanés yeux. Ils savaient tout, voyaient tout et étaient incroyablement frustrants. Le directeur paraissait bien trop content de lui-même. "Je ne me répéterais pas, fit-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Je présume que vous cherchez un endroit où séjourner," répondit le directeur.

Le regard que lui renvoya Lucius n'était pas du tout flatteur. Ses yeux de mercure liquide tournoyaient d'agacement. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face à cela maintenant. Il avait combattu pendant des heures, avait été changé en adolescent et était vraisemblablement chassé par une ribambelle de Mangemorts furieux. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de jouer au plus fin avec un vieil homme sadique pour son amusement.

Dumbledore toussa et rougit légèrement. "Vous êtes plus que bienvenu ici, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit vous arrive, Lucius."

Un sourcil blond dédaigneux se leva. "Je ne veux pas non plus que quoi que ce soit m'arrive," fit-il d'une voix traînante. Il vit les lèvres de Severus tressauter du coin de l'œil. Apparemment, son ami était amusé par la remarque égoïste. Vous pourriez penser qu'il y aurait été habitué depuis toutes ces années.

"En fait, j'ai la solution parfaite à ce petit problème, affirma joyeusement Dumbledore.

\- Oh ?" railla Lucius. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il vit l'air calculateur dans les yeux du vieil homme. Ils brillaient encore plus vivement qu'auparavant et le pétillement augmenta encore d'un cran.

"En effet. Jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts restants soient capturés, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici à Poudlard, pépia Albus.

\- Nous avons déjà établi le fait que je résiderais à Poudlard, Dumbledore. Allez au fait," ironisa Lucius.

Dumbledore passa sa main le long de sa robe de sorcier criarde et leur fit un sourire radieux. "C'est pour votre protection après tout, c'est vraiment pour le mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est pour le mieux ? s'enquit Lucius.

\- Mon plan. Il est brillant si je puis dire... ce que je viens de faire j'imagine. De cette façon, vous serez tous les deux parfaitement en sécurité, ajouta Dumbledore.

\- Tous les deux ?" grogna Lucius d'agacement. Allait-il finir par parler bon sang de bois ?

"Et bien, les Mangemorts vont être furieux contre vous du fait que vous les ayez trahis, affirma le directeur.

\- De toute évidence," fit Lucius d'une voix traînante, luttant pour ne pas jeter de malédiction à l'homme.

\- De la même façon, ils seront fâchés contre Harry du fait qu'il ait tué Voldemort. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé qu'il serait pour le mieux qu'Harry et vous logiez ensemble." Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie à présent silencieuse. "Je veillerais à ce que vous ayez le même emploi du temps. J'imagine qu'avec vos compétences communes, vous serez capables de faire face à tout ce à quoi vous pourriez être confrontés." Ses yeux bleus étincelants semblaient adresser un sourire satisfait au blond et au corbeau choqués. "C'est un bon plan, n'est-ce pas Severus ? demanda le directeur.

\- Indubitablement, Monsieur le Directeur. J'en conviens tout à fait. Je ne peux rien imaginer auxquels les pouvoirs combinés du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et de Lord Malfoy ne puissent faire face," fit Snape d'une voix traînante.

Les deux regards furieux se tournèrent vers le Maître des Potions à ses mots provocateurs. Malheureusement, ils avaient marché. La remarque avait offensé la fierté de Lucius et inspiré les tendances de Gryffondor stupide d'Harry, faisant taire efficacement les objections instinctives qu'ils auraient déversées.

Dumbledore applaudit joyeusement. "Et bien, maintenant que le problème est résolu, je crois que nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. J'ai de merveilleuses nouvelles à partager avec Monsieur le Ministre Scrimgeour." Le directeur quitta la pièce avec Minerva et Severus sur les talons, laissant les deux adolescents stupéfaits seuls avec la Médicomage. Après un dernier examen, elle se retira dans ses appartements pour la nuit.

Des yeux de jade et de mercure se rencontrèrent, évaluant et assimilant la vue qui leur faisait face. Ce n'était pas qu'ils répugnaient à travailler ensemble. Exactement le contraire en réalité. Lucius et Harry avaient travaillé ensemble plusieurs fois par le passé et ils savaient qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe. Là où l'un d'eux avait des lacunes, l'autre excellait et vice versa. Vous auriez pu dire que lorsqu'ils travaillaient en tandem, les deux sorciers formaient une parfaite unité de combat.

Non, être ensemble n'était pas ce qui les dérangeait ; c'était la façon arbitraire dont ils y avaient été forcé qui irritait les deux puissants hommes. Lucius avait été indépendant presque toute sa vie et il haïssait qu'on lui ordonne de faire quoi que ce soit. Même si c'était dans son intérêt de le faire. Harry, d'un autre côté, avait été un pion toute sa vie. Une pièce convoitée qui était déplacée sur le plateau selon les ordres. Maintenant qu'il avait finalement gagné la partie, il voulait vivre pour lui-même. Prendre ses propres décisions, faire ses propres erreurs, vivre.

Deux soupirs résonnèrent dans le silence et le brisèrent. Les deux sorciers roulèrent sur le dos et étirèrent leurs membres comme s'ils se préparaient à dormir. Ils pouvaient rendre cela facile et obtempérer, œuvrant pour leur sécurité mutuelle. Ou ils pouvaient lutter, se rendre ridicules et finir par se rendre.

"Sous nos conditions ? questionna Harry en direction de son compagnon blond.

\- Sous nos conditions." accepta Lucius.

Des sourires satisfaits alarmants s'épanouirent sur leurs visages alors qu'ils s'endormaient. Dumbledore leur avait peut-être imposé d'être ensemble mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'allaient pas en profiter. Comment réagirait le directeur quand il serait confronté à une paire qui coopérait parfaitement ?

* * *

Des yeux de jade bouffis s'ouvrirent, se refermant immédiatement lorsque le blanc douloureux apparut. Ils se rouvrirent une minute plus tard, avec plus de prudence, fixant le plafond craquelé. "Pouah," marmonna Harry, roulant sur le côté. Sa vision s'aiguisa et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge alors que les événements de la veille se rejouaient une fois de plus dans son esprit.

Voldemort était mort. Lucius était... et bien... de nouveau jeune. Harry se demanda brièvement ce que le sort avait été supposé faire. Assurément, Dolohov n'avait pas essayé de le rajeunir. Cela n'aurait servi aucun but. De plus, si c'était tout ce que le sort faisait, des gens l'auraient sûrement utilisé à répétition sur eux-mêmes, obtenant l'immortalité. Non, quelque chose de plus sinistre était impliqué et il s'assurerait que les origines du sort et son but soient découverts.

Un grognement venant du lit à côté de lui fit se rouvrir brusquement ses yeux et il sourit aux orbes de mercure ensommeillés.

"Harry ? demanda Lucius.

\- Oui, Lucius ? répondit Harry.

\- Rien. Je vérifiais juste que je n'avais pas bu un mauvais brandy et fait un rêve bizarre," répliqua Lucius tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

De nouveau, le blond passa des doigts incrédules sur sa peau, les promenant sur la chair pâle. La peau lisse et sans marques de son bras gauche amena un léger sourire sur le visage habituellement grave. "Je n'ai pas eu la chance hier d'exprimer ma gratitude pour ce que tu as fait," murmura presque Lucius.

Un sourire affectueux apparut sur le visage d'Harry. C'était le Malfoyen pour : Merci.

"J'accomplissais simplement une prophétie," dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau. "Ni plus ni moins." Il était devenu un maître pour gérer les Malfoy lors de l'année passée. Il aurait été incorrect de dire 'Ce n'est rien.' car cela impliquerait qu'un Malfoy avait dit 'Merci.' Ce que naturellement, ils ne diraient jamais.

Des lèvres pâles tressautèrent. Oui, être auprès d'Harry serait agréable. Le Gryffondor savait comment jouer le jeu; en fait, il était pratiquement un Serpentard. Il jeta un œil vers le garçon et fut encore émerveillé d'à quel point il avait grandi depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui dans le Chemin de Traverse. Le petit avorton était devenu un magnifique jeune homme.

Harry avait des cheveux fous noir corbeau qui refusaient d'être domptés et défiaient la loi de la gravité. Ses yeux verts s'étaient durcis alors que la réalité l'assaillait et ils étaient devenus d'un vert de jade profond qui pétrifiait souvent ses opposants de peur. Bien que plus sombre que sa propre chair, la peau du garçon était toujours pâle et ses pommettes étaient finalement apparues à travers ses rondeurs enfantines, annonçant sa filiation aristocratique. Les traces de l'enfance avaient fondu comme neige au soleil alors que le garçon vieillissait; le Quidditch avait renforcé ses muscles, tout comme sa pratique du duel.

Il pouvait se souvenir du premier jour où il avait vu Harry sans ses horribles lunettes. Les yeux magnifiques avaient capturé son attention, comme l'avait fait l'explication du garçon pour leur absence. D'après Harry, Snape avait dit, 'Je ne suis pas disposé à mourir pour sauver votre misérable peau parce que vous êtes visuellement incompétent. Avalez ça !' Sa vue avait été corrigée. Quand Lucius avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas fait corriger ses yeux des années plus tôt, le garçon avait répondu, 'Je ne savais pas qu'une telle potion existait.'

Ainsi commencèrent les leçons d'Harry sur l'Étiquette des Sang-Purs et les Traditions et Connaissances Sorcières. La mère du garçon avait peut-être été Née-de-Moldu, mais elle avait été aussi puissante qu'un Sang-Pur. Lucius s'était brièvement demandé si Lily Potter avait été adoptée par ces Moldus mais avait écarté cette idée après que des preuves de son héritage de Née-de-Moldu aient été découvertes. Malgré le statut de Sang-Mêlé du garçon, il était toujours l'Héritier de deux des plus vieilles Nobles Maisons de Sang-Purs encore existantes. Le sang de Lucius exigeait qu'il éduque le garçon et donc il l'avait fait.

Lucius adressa un petit sourire en coin au rejeton qu'il avait transformé en puissant jeune seigneur. "Et si nous partions à présent ?

\- Oui, partons," répondit Harry. Les deux adolescents se levèrent silencieusement de leurs lits et se faufilèrent hors de l'infirmerie à pas légers. Une fois que la voie fut libre, ils s'empressèrent en pyjama le long des couloirs en direction des appartements qui avaient été donnés à Harry. Il lui était plus facile d'assister à ses leçons supplémentaires et de quitter le château s'il pouvait éviter la majorité des Gryffondors en le faisant.

Harry s'arrêta devant la statue de pierre d'un basilic; chaque écaille était soigneusement sculptée avec un goût exquis. Sa phrase doucement sifflée fit tressaillir et se déplacer le serpent, révélant la porte aux deux jeunes hommes. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur et soupirèrent de soulagement.

"Comment suis-je censé entrer si le mot de passe est en Fourchelang ? demanda Lucius.

\- Safara autorise ceux que je lui ai annoncé comme étant les bienvenus ici à entrer. Tu seras la quatrième personne sur cette liste. Place simplement ta main sur sa tête et prononce ton nom, elle t'accordera l'entrée. expliqua Harry.

\- Serai-je submergé de Gryffondors dans nos appartements privés ?" railla Lucius.

Les lèvres d'Harry tressautèrent d'amusement. "Non, seulement un des trois autres est un Gryffondor.

\- Vraiment ? fit Lucius d'une voix traînante. Mr. Weasley sans doute.

\- Neville en fait, affirma Harry.

\- L'Héritier Longbottom ? s'enquit Lucius. Intéressant. Qui sont les deux autres ?

\- Draco et Blaise, répondit Harry, bien que Luna semble elle-aussi parfois apparaître comme par magie. Non pas que ça me dérange, c'est Luna."

Le sourcil sculpté de Lucius se leva à cette information. "Je n'ai aucun doute que Mlle Lovegood serait capable de gagner accès à tes appartements. Seul un fou sous-estimerait cette fille." Sa voix contenait une nuance rare de compliment. "Ce que je désirerais savoir est pourquoi mon fils a accès à tes appartements.

\- Tu ne le sais pas encore ?" Harry ricana doucement. La relation de Draco était encore un secret apparemment. Il n'imaginait pas que ce secret durerait longtemps avec la présence de Lucius dans le château.

"Je ne sais pas quoi ?" Un léger tic apparut sur la mâchoire de Lucius.

Harry leva les mains pour se rendre. "Rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de l'annoncer. Je vais laisser Dray te le dire lorsqu'il sera prêt."

Lucius garda son agacement pour lui et entra dans la salle de bain après qu'Harry la lui ait désignée, laissant tomber ses vêtements au sol et entrant sous le jet chaud et apaisant. Il serra fermement le poing et frappa le mur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si contrarié que son fils ait accès aux appartements d'Harry ? Il savait qu'ils étaient amis; cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Cela n'avait aucun sens et cela le contrariait encore plus. Ce n'était pas comme si Draco et Harry avaient des relations intimes. Il renâcla à cette idée. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius sortit de la douche avec un grondement, faisant un geste de sa baguette d'orme pour se sécher. D'un petit mouvement sec du poignet, il fut instantanément habillé d'un élégant ensemble de robes de sorcier. Sa main pâle s'avança et attrapa la poignée de porte, tirant l'obstacle pour l'ouvrir. Il se précipita dans la salle commune et porta ses yeux sur Harry. "As-tu des relations intimes avec mon fils ?"

Harry fixa Lucius avec des yeux choqués. Ses yeux de jade s'écarquillèrent à la question et il en resta bouche bée. Le silence fut brisé par un léger ricanement qui devint rapidement plus bruyant. Ses bras se crispèrent autour de son ventre tandis qu'il riait bruyamment d'une joie sincère. "N-non," réussit-il finalement à sortir.

"Bien," répondit Lucius. Il lutta pour empêcher sa main de se lever et de frotter sa poitrine. La douleur avait disparu. Pourquoi cela importait-il ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Lucius soupira d'agacement et cingla, "Dépêche-toi Harry, je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la journée."

Harry se leva du canapé, des gloussements s'échappant toujours sporadiquement de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se douchait et s'habillait pour la journée. Il contint avec succès une nouvelle fournée de gloussements quand Lucius métamorphosa sa robe de sorcier en robe de satin qui complimentaient les siennes. Harry n'était pas très sûr de ce que bien paraître avait à voir avec le fait de se protéger mutuellement mais décida sagement de garder ses pensées pour lui pour une fois.

Ils avancèrent avec élégance le long des couloirs et des escaliers en direction de la Grande Salle et de la promesse de nourriture. La pièce devint silencieuse lorsqu'ils entrèrent; le regard de beaucoup d'élèves allaient de l'entrée à la Table des Serpentards. Il y avait deux Draco Malfoy ?

"Je ne m'assiérai pas avec des Gryffondors, grogna Lucius.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses," répondit Harry en les guidant vers la Table des Serpentards.

Les serpents jetaient des coups d'œil à leur Prince, se demandant ce qu'il leur demanderait de faire. Au signal désigné, ils se décalèrent tous de deux sièges, permettant à Harry et Lucius de s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Et bien, ceci est... inattendu, fit Draco d'une voix traînante.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux de voir ton père ?" demanda innocemment Harry.

Le blond stoppa son inspection minutieuse du clone. "Mon père ?

\- En effet." railla Lucius. Sans une seule hésitation, il attrapa le plat de pancakes aux pépites de chocolat et en plaça trois sur l'assiette d'Harry.

Les Serpentards observèrent l'interaction légèrement choqués. C'était Lucius Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Oubliez ça. Était-il célibataire ? Il avait divorcé, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en tendant la main vers les muffins aux myrtilles qu'il savait que Lucius voulait, Harry murmura à l'oreille de Draco, "Les Malfoy ne restent pas bouche bée."

Le blond lui envoya un regard furieux de ses yeux gris nuageux qui était loin d'être aussi efficace que celui de Lucius. L'aîné des Malfoy avait passé des décennies à perfectionner l'art de donner d'un seul regard l'impression à quelqu'un d'être incompétent et sans valeur. "Bonjour, père," déclara fermement Draco. Il brûlait de curiosité mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions dont il ne connaissait pas les réponses.

Harry plaça un muffin au beurre sur l'assiette de Lucius et commença à manger calmement ses pancakes, ignorant les grands regards curieux qu'il recevait.

"Bonjour, Draco, répondit Lucius. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour toi.

\- Assez bien, répondit Draco. Et toi ?"

Un léger sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage juvénile de Lucius. "Jamais mieux." C'était la vérité. Voldemort était mort, pour une quelconque raison inexplicable il avait regagné sa jeunesse et il pourrait passer beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle ce dernier point était important mais il allait le découvrir.

Le regard calculateur de Draco se déplaça sur Harry, peut-être que le Gryffondor serait le maillon faible de la chaîne ? "Tu n'étais pas en cours hier Harry. J'espère que tu vas bien."

Harry retint un ricanement tandis que le Serpentard quêtait des informations. "Je vais bien, Dray, merci d'avoir posé la question.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose d'intéressant est arrivé hier ?" demanda Draco tandis qu'il mordait dans une saucisse.

Harry avala la dernière bouchée d'une pancake et tendit la main vers son bacon. "Non, rien du tout."

Un instant plus tard, les hiboux postaux arrivèrent et lâchèrent des exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier le long des Tables des Maisons. Le Prince de Serpentard ouvrit son exemplaire et cilla de choc avant de tourner un regard furieux vers son ami.

"Tu appelles ça rien d'intéressant ?" claqua Draco, pointant la Une du jour qui disait : **Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-De-Nouveau-Survécu !**


	3. Un Malfoy N'Est Jamais Troublé

Harry ne put retenir le sourire satisfait qui s'étalait sur son visage lorsqu'il lut le gros titre. Il avait finalement réussi; Voldemort avait été vaincu. Il avait vengé avec succès sa famille et tous ceux qui avaient souffert à cause d'un malade. “Oh, et bien, il me semble que je me rappelle un petit quelque chose comme le fait de l'avoir vaincu la nuit dernière,” fit Harry d'une voix traînante pour l'amusement de Lucius.

Des yeux de jade calculateurs regardèrent les Serpentards et Harry fut choqué de réaliser qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait véritablement en colère de la défaite de leur soi-disant Seigneur. Apparemment, la discussion que Draco et Blaise avaient prévue avait bien fonctionné. Cela dit, ce pouvait être la loyauté due à leur Maison et à leur Prince. Quoi que Draco ait décidé, ils seraient d'accord. Ils savaient qu'il voulait leur bien.

Le front de Draco se plissa d'agacement mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander une explication, Dumbledore tapota sa fourchette contre son verre et gagna l'attention des élèves.

Le vénérable sorcier se leva et s'adressa à la Grande Salle. “Ah, je vois que la Gazette du Sorcier a détaillé les aventures d'hier soir de Mr. Potter. Je voudrais vous assurer que le journal a raison, Voldemort a été vaincu.” Il y eu un sursaut fugitif des auditeurs avant qu'une acclamation retentissante ne balaye la pièce.

Dumbledore leva une main, regagnant avec succès leur attention. “Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons un invité parmi nous. Lord Malfoy se joindra à Mr. Potter pour tous ses cours. Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit traité avec le respect qu'il mérite. Cette victoire aurait été impossible sans son aide.” Des regards venant de toute la pièce volèrent vers la Table des Serpentards pour fixer le dit homme. “De plus, Mr. Potter et Lord Malfoy se protègeront mutuellement de n'importe quelle attaque subsistante. Je vous conseille de les laisser en paix à moins que vous ne souhaitiez en subir les conséquences.” Disant cela, il regagna son siège, souriant aux élèves frissonnants de peur à cette dernière déclaration.

Minerva se mit rapidement sur pieds et s'adressa à la salle toujours silencieuse. “Pour cette raison, les cours seront annulés aujourd'hui et un banquet de célébration sera organisé ce soir.”

Harry ignora l'acclamation retentissante tandis qu'il mordillait son bacon. Ce pour quoi il avait travaillé depuis les sept dernières années s'était réalisé et maintenant, il avait une nouvelle tâche, protéger Lucius Malfoy.

“Potter,” gronda Draco.

Harry soupira. Il savait que Draco était très irrité envers lui lorsqu'il en revenait à son nom de famille. “Oui, Malfoy ?”

“Pourquoi n'ai je pas été informé de ceci ?” Le blond faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas exprimer dans sa voix qu'il avait été blessé mais Harry pouvait quand même l'entendre.

“Que veux-tu que je dise, Draco ?” Harry regarda son ami. “Ce n'était pas comme si la bataille avait été planifiée en avance. Lucius a été appelé, je suis parti avec lui, il y a eu une bataille, Voldemort est mort et nous sommes revenus au château à temps pour être enfermés à l'infirmerie pour la nuit.”

Les yeux gris s'adoucirent légèrement à l'explication. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry ne lui fasse pas confiance; Harry avait été physiquement incapable de le lui dire. Le Prince des Serpentards se détendit. Harry Potter était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis et il détestait penser, même pendant un instant, que quelqu'un qui comptait autant pour lui ne lui fasse pas confiance. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, se transformant rapidement en un sourire satisfait. “Tu t'expliqueras après le petit-déjeuner, ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, Draco,” répondit religieusement Harry.

Quand le petit-déjeuner prit fin et qu'il se leva, Harry tressaillit presque à cause des nombreux yeux affamés qui le fixaient. Beaucoup d'élèves se détournèrent précipitamment quand des yeux d'argent ardent les foudroyèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soumettent. Harry sortit de la Grande Salle avec Draco, Blaise et Lucius, faisant signe à Neville, Ron et Hermione de suivre.

Le groupe suivit le jeune homme à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, qui se présentait comme une large pièce confortable avec plusieurs sièges. Neville, Draco et Blaise s'assirent sur un grand canapé marron, Ron et Hermione s'effondrèrent sur un petit canapé à deux places d'un rouge profond et Harry et Lucius s'installèrent tous deux dans des fauteuils vert forêt.

“Mince alors, mon pote, marmonna Ron. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as finalement réussi.

\- Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Beau boulot, Harry, affirma tranquillement Neville.

“Je vais bien,” répondit Harry à Hermione. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Luna entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

“Je savais que tu y arriverais, Harry,” murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit à ses orbes pâles d'argent tournoyant et inclina la tête. Oui, elle savait, n'est-ce pas ? Harry parierait que Luna Lovegood en savait bien plus que ce qu'elle souhaitait. Certaines choses ne devraient jamais être sues et jamais être vues.

Ceux qui regardaient ne pouvaient faire autrement qu'avoir l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose de capital dans l'échange entre les deux individus. Luna et Harry semblaient se comprendre d'une façon qu'aucun des autres ne pouvait saisir. Ils possédaient un langage unique, des mots et des idées qui passaient entre eux comme de l'air.

Ron se pencha soudainement en avant et saisit fermement la main d'Hermione. “Il est mort. Il est vraiment mort. Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, Mr Weasley, fit Lucius d'une voix traînante. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

\- En quoi ?” demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Lucius releva la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier et leur révéla la peau pâle et sans marque. Il la caressa légèrement une fois de plus. Pendant des années, il avait été marqué, souillé, en esclavage. À présent, il était de nouveau libre. Il avait lutté contre les liens de l'esclavage et son dur travail avait payé. Harry Potter l'avait libéré. Ses yeux dérivèrent une fois de plus vers le corbeau, manquant le léger sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'une certaine Serdaigle.

Draco se leva de sa place sur le canapé et s'avança vers la chaise où son père paressait, caressant la peau lisse. “Tu es libre.

\- Je suis libre,” confirma Lucius.

Un sourire tremblant apparut sur le visage de Draco et il sourit joyeusement à son père, réprimant avec succès les larmes qui voulaient tomber.

“Attends une minute !” cria soudain Ron. “Pourquoi Harry est-il avec deux Malfoy ?

\- Oh sérieusement, Ronald, ronchonna Hermione tout en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Tu savais qu'Harry était ami avec Draco.”

Une expression de rébellion apparut sur son visage couvert de tâches de rousseur. “Oui, je savais qu'il passait du temps avec Malfoy mais ils ne sont pas vraiment amis,” affirma-t-il catégoriquement.

Harry vit le bref flash de souffrance dans les yeux de Draco et souhaita que son meilleur ami ne soit pas aussi impétueux. “Ron, Draco est un très bon ami.”

Le front du roux se plissa de réflexion. “Donc il, déclara-t-il, désignant Draco pour insister, est ton ami ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Tu es sûr ? interrogea Ron, espérant que c'était une plaisanterie.

\- Absolument, je suis à cent pour cent sûr, Ron, affirma Harry d'exaspération.

\- Oh,” grommela Ron. Il savait qu'Harry passait du temps avec le furet mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry considérait le Serpentard comme son ami. Cela lui prendrait un moment à accepter. Néanmoins, si c'était vraiment ce que son meilleur ami voulait... il devrait tout simplement l'accepter. “Et lui ?” demanda Ron, montrant grossièrement Lucius du doigt.

“Lucius est également un bon ami. Il va vivre avec moi, ajouta Harry.

\- Vivre avec toi ? s'écria Ron. Je pensais que tu reviendrais dans le dortoir et la tour maintenant que Voldemort était mort !”

Hermione hocha la tête en accord. Elle avait vraiment regretté de ne pas avoir Harry dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle savait que la plupart des Gryffondor ressentaient la même chose. Ce n'était tout simplement pas pareil sans lui.

“Réfléchis un instant,” intervint Blaise d'une voix traînante. “De toute évidence, ils ont tué Voldemort mais il est très probable qu'ils n'aient pas attrapé tous les Mangemorts la nuit dernière. Cela veut dire que ceux qui ont survécu vont vouloir se venger de la mort de leur Seigneur. Clairement, Lucius et Harry ont été appariés pour leur protection comme le directeur l'a déclaré. Serait-il réellement judicieux de leur part de dormir aux côtés d'un groupe d'enfants innocents qui n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre ?”

Le Gryffondor rougit légèrement à la correction. Ils n'avaient pas réellement pensé à tous les gens qui avaient dû s'échapper. Ils avaient été trop pris par le fait que l'homme qui avait essayé de tuer leur meilleur ami pendant des années avait finalement été vaincu.

“En effet,” convint Lucius. Ces derniers mots ramenèrent l'attention sur lui.

“Dis moi, père, comment exactement en es-tu arrivé à ressembler à cela ? demanda Draco.

\- Pendant le duel la nuit dernière, j'ai été touché par un sort inconnu lancé par Dolohov, dit Lucius avec un sourire de dédain. Le résultat fut ceci. Pour l'instant, nous sommes incertains des effets secondaires auxquels je peux m'attendre. D'après la Médicomage, physiquement, j'ai dix-sept ans.

\- C'est impossible ! bredouilla Hermione. Il n'existe aucun sort qui fasse rajeunir quelqu'un. Des rajeunissements se sont déjà produits dans le passé à cause d'accidents impliquant des potions et des retourneurs de temps mais il n'existe aucun sort qui fasse rajeunir.

\- Vous n'êtes clairement pas en possession de ces connaissances dans ce cas, répondit Lucius, vexant la Gryffondor. Car j'ai été frappé par un sort et en voici le résultat.”

Ses yeux bruns se plissèrent à ce défi. Un sort qui rajeunissait quelqu'un serait sûrement de nature sombre et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances sur les sorts sombres. Assurément un tel sort existerait pour donner l'immortalité à son utilisateur, mais alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas une foule de sorciers et de sorcières noirs immortels ? Non, ce sort devait remplir un autre but et elle était justement la personne qu'il fallait pour le découvrir.

“Avez-vous entendu la formule, demanda-t-elle à savoir.

\- De toute évidence non, railla Lucius. Autrement, je connaitrais son véritable but.”

Elle rougit légèrement à l'insulte contre son intelligence mais elle refusa d'abandonner. “Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus ?

\- Il était argent, déclara Harry. C'est tout ce que nous savons.

\- Argent,” marmonna-t-elle. Ça ne faisait pas grand chose pour travailler mais elle avait trouvé des solutions à des problèmes avec bien moins d'informations. “Je trouverais,” affirma-t-elle avec conviction en se levant et en tirant son petit ami hors de la pièce.

“Pauvre belette,” ricana Draco. “Elle peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi.”

Harry soupira et plaça sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas objectivement voir Ron et Draco s'entendre pour de vrai. Ils se tolèreraient mutuellement pour son bien mais c'était tout. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement demander autre chose de plus des deux sorciers. Ils venaient de mondes différents, de milieux différents et voyaient le monde de façons différentes. Ils étaient trop différents pour être d'accord.

Il fut tiré de ses ruminations par le murmure de Luna. “Le Sombral aux Flammes Violettes a placé une punition éternelle sur le Nargle.

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco, confus.

\- Elle dit que quel que soit le sort avec lequel Dolohov a frappé Lucius, il était permanent, traduisit Harry.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il va devoir vieillir de nouveau ? cria Draco. Mon père ne peux pas être aussi jeune que moi, c'est trop bizarre !

\- Contrôles toi, Draco,” dit Lucius sèchement. Il plongea son regard dans ces orbes clairs tournoyants et ne vit rien d'autre que la vérité. Miss Lovegood n'avait pas menti. Il garderait dix-sept ans et vieillirait de nouveau, lui permettant de prendre de nouvelles décisions et de revivre les années qu'il avait précédemment perdues. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction.

“Oui, père,” répondit Draco, se calmant instantanément.

Harry soupira. Il détestait l'atmosphère tendue qui se développait dans la pièce. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage. “Draco, ton père m'a posé une question des plus intéressantes ce matin,” fit Harry d'une voix traînante. “Il voulait savoir si nous étions amants.”

Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de s'épanouir sur son visage quand Blaise et Neville grondèrent en attirant fermement le blond à leurs côtés. “Il est à nous.” sifflèrent-ils.

Lucius haussa un sourcil arrogant et regarda le spectacle devant lui. En effet, passer du temps avec Harry semblait instructif. “Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, Draco ? s'enquit-il.

\- Nom de Dieu, Potter, cracha Draco. Tu as juré que tu ne dirais rien.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, récita Harry. Il me semble que Blaise et Neville sont ceux qui ont vendu la mèche.

\- Nom de Dieu, Potter," grommela Draco. Il tourna des yeux gris hésitants vers son père, serrant les bras qui le tenaient. “Blaise, Neville et moi sommes en couple, confessa-t-il à Lucius.

\- Tu pensais que ce fait me déplairait, déclara Lucius plutôt qu'il demanda.

\- Tu étais tellement furieux quand Narcissa a offert mon corps à Voldemort, murmura Draco. Je pensais que des hommes ensembles te dégoûtaient. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

\- Draco, commença Lucius, Mes sentiments sur cette situation n'ont rien a voir avec les couples homosexuels et tout à voir avec le fait que tu sois le jouet sexuel de cette chose. Je n'ai rien contre les relations consenties entre hommes.” Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de son fils. “Et tu ne pourrais jamais me décevoir.”

Un sourire rarissime apparut sur le visage de Draco aux paroles de son père. Il avait attendu toute sa vie de les entendre. Le silence soudain dit ‘merci’ puisque Draco ne le ferait pas.

Le Prince des Serpentards se mit sur pied et fit se lever ses amants, les guidant jusqu'à son père. “Père, voici Blaise Zabini et Neville Longbottom,” déclara formellement Draco.

Lucius inspecta les deux sorciers lentement et avec diligence. C'étaient donc les personnes qui avaient réussi à capturer et à dompter le cœur de son fils. Les deux étaient physiquement attirants et il savait qu'ils étaient des Sang-Purs. Les deux étaient plutôt calmes mais cela contrebalançait le besoin de parler de son fils. Il pouvait voir la force dans leurs âmes et leurs esprits et savait qu'ils complimentaient parfaitement le garçon.

Un sourire sincère, aimable et poli apparut son son visage alors qu'il disait, “Ravi de vous rencontrer officiellement. Si vous lui faîtes jamais du mal, je vous ferais souffrir de façons qu'il vous est impossible de même imaginer.” Aucun des garçons ne réagit à la menace excepté par un durcissement dans leurs yeux.

“Nous ne lui ferons jamais de mal !” affirmèrent-ils catégoriquement.

Un sourire satisfait grandit sur le visage de Lucius. Son fils avait bien choisi. “Non, je dirais que vous ne le ferez pas,” convint-il.

Leurs muscles se relâchèrent et les trois Héritiers s'inclinèrent légèrement devant lui. “Excusez-nous père, nous avons des choses nous devons nous occuper.

\- Bien sûr,” répondit Lucius, les observant quitter la pièce.

Harry avait regardé l'interaction avec ébahissement. Les Weasley s'y prenaient de façon très différente avec leurs enfants mais il pouvait quand même voir l'amour et le souci dans les actions de Lucius. Le blond était un bon parent. Cette douleur agaçante dans sa poitrine apparut une fois de plus et il soupira tandis qu'il la frictionnait. La douleur apparaissait fréquemment près de Lucius et cela commençait à le contrarier. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Quand il était prêt de Lucius, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Quand il ne voyait pas Lucius pendant des semaines d'affilée, sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et soupira doucement. Il ne réagit pas quand les mains apaisantes de Luna apparurent et commencèrent à frictionner ses tempes, soulageant la migraine grandissante. Ses yeux de jade s'ouvrirent et plongèrent dans l'argent tournoyant. Des réponses y résidaient.

Il savait qu'il pouvait poser la question à Luna et qu'elle lui répondrait. Malgré tout, il avait l'impression que de lui demander serait d'échouer et si Harry Potter haïssait quelque chose, c'était bien d'échouer. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il la décevrait si il posait la question et il haïssait décevoir ses amis. Luna pensait qu'il pouvait le découvrir seul, donc il le ferait. Si elle croyait en lui, il savait qu'il finirait par y arriver.

Lucius contempla le fauteuil d'Harry après que son fils soit parti et regarda fixement Luna Lovegood touchant Harry. Sa bonne humeur se dissipa instantanément et il se sentit contrarié sans raison. Ses mains le démangeaient d'attraper sa baguette et il réalisa qu'il luttait contre l'envie de maudire la fille.

Cet étrange phénomène devenait irritant. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas troublés. Et pourtant, il l'était. Tout à propos d'Harry Potter le troublait. Ce garçon était une énigme.

Pourquoi se préoccupait-il du fait que la fille masse les tempes d'Harry ? Pourquoi cela aurait-il de l'importance si Harry lui souriait ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il mal qu'ils semblent communiquer silencieusement ?

Il lutta pour s'empêcher de grogner à voix haute de frustration alors qu'il réalisait que ses pensées tournaient en rond. Le Seigneur Malfoy se leva souplement et alla vers Harry, poussant légèrement le garçon de sa jambe. “Nous sommes supposés rester ensemble à tout moment, Harry,” fit-il d'une voix traînante.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau se leva avec un air détaché, remerciant silencieusement la Serdaigle pour son aide. Il quitta la pièce avec Lucius à ses côtés.

Luna les regarda s'éloigner, un sourire invisible sur son visage. Les Nargles seraient heureux ensemble, une fois qu'ils réaliseraient ce qu'ils ressentaient, bien entendu.


	4. Un Malfoy N'A Pas Besoin de Souhaiter

Harry soupira d'agacement tout en accompagnant Lucius jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le banquet de célébration. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Même si son but dans la vie pendant des années avait été de vaincre Voldemort, cela lui semblait toujours mal de célébrer la mort de quelqu'un. Peut-être que c'était le Moldu en lui, mais il ne sentait pas excité. Il se sentait... soulagé. C'était terminé, alors pourquoi les gens ressentaient-ils le besoin d'en parler ?  
C'était une question stupide bien entendu et il se gifla presque pour l'avoir même pensée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait terrorisé leur monde pendant des années était mort; évidemment que les gens étaient heureux mais quand même, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient être heureux en sa présence. Il semblait que la plupart des gens ne pensaient qu'à l'absence de morts futures et oubliaient ceux qui avaient été perdus en cours de route.  
Sirius.  
Sirius aurait voulu qu'il fasse la fête; Sirius aurait voulu qu'il passe à autre chose et vive. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était là ce soir. Pour honorer le sacrifice de ses parents et de son parrain ainsi que celui de tous ceux dont les vies avaient été perdues en chemin.  
La tension dans ses muscles avaient augmenté alors que l'après-midi avançait et sa patience avait sérieusement diminué. Harry ne supportait déjà plus les demandes sans fin d'interviews qu'il recevait de la part des journalistes. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient assez bêtes pour penser qu'il voulait réellement en parler.  
Lucius était celui qui l'avait préparé. L'aristocrate blond avait métamorphosé sa robe de sorcier et l'avait soigneusement examiné avant de lui permettre de sortir de leurs appartements. Leurs appartements. C'était étrange de parler de sa suite d'une telle façon mais c'est ce qu'elle était. L'agaçante sensation de palpitation était de retour et Harry grogna de contrariété.  
“Souris,” siffla Lucius à voix basse, juste avant qu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle.  
Des vagues d'acclamation retentirent dans la pièce lorsque les deux sorciers passèrent le pas de la porte. Des flashs les aveuglèrent alors que les journalistes présents prenaient des photos pour leurs éditions du matin. Harry se força à sourire au groupe de vautours tandis que Lucius l'escortait à travers a foule et jusqu'à l'estrade.  
Le Ministre Scrimgeour s'avança et leur serra la main avec fermeté. Quand la foule se fut quelque peu calmée, il dit, “C'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai l'honneur d'annoncer formellement la fin du sorcier connu sous le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui. Notre très cher Mr. Potter l'a vaincu avec succès hier soir avec l'aide de Lord Lucius Malfoy et du Maître des Potions Severus Snape.”  
Une poignée d'applaudissements brisa le silence dans la salle quand le nom de Snape fut mentionné. “Pendant des années, ces hommes ont dédié leurs vies à la protection du Monde Sorcier en servant d'espions dans les forces de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'est avec grand plaisir que je récompense ces deux sorciers de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe.”  
Snape et Malfoy s'avancèrent nonchalamment, serrant la main offerte et acceptant les récompenses. Il n'y avait aucune fausse modestie dans l'échange. Ces honneurs avaient été gagnés des centaines de fois.  
“Pas mal,” fit Harry d'une voix traînante avec un sourire en coin à son compagnon blond. Il lui fut rendu à l'identique.  
“Le Ministère a décidé d'honorer Mr. Harry Potter de deux façons. Premièrement, Mr. Potter sera récompensé d'un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour ses efforts héroïques dans la guerre contre les ténèbres.” Des applaudissements tonitruants interrompirent le discours de l'homme. “Deuxièmement, une statue de Mr. Potter sera érigé au Chemin de Travers en tant qu'éternel hommage à ses actes courageux, conclut Scrimgeour.  
\- Ils me font marcher là,” grommela Harry.  
Lucius et Severus eurent un léger sourire narquois et poussèrent le jeune homme en avant. Le Gryffondor soupira d'agacement et s'avança vers le Ministre, acceptant les récompenses avec magnanimité. La foule de sorciers et sorcières lui réclamait un discours à grands cris.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau grogna silencieusement et fit un pas en avant, ses sourcils s'arquant tandis que la pièce devenait silencieuse. Les membres de l'audience était au bord de leurs sièges, désespérés d'entendre ce que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avait à dire. “N'oubliez jamais le passé,” déclara Harry avant de retourner vers Lucius et la sécurité.  
La foule cilla. C'était tout ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ?  
Dumbledore s'avança sur l'estrade et sourit joyeusement aux personnes rassemblées. “Chers amis, élèves, invités, festoyons. Après quoi, Mr. Potter et Mr. Malfoy seront heureux de répondre à quelques questions.  
\- Il va payer pour cela, siffla Harry.  
\- Oui, je dirais qu'il va payer,” convint Lucius.  
Les deux sorciers se tournèrent comme un seul homme, se mouvant ensemble avec fluidité alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table à laquelle ils avaient été assignés. Harry se figea quand il vit les cartons de table. “Il n'a pas fait ça, gronda Harry de rage.  
\- Il l'a fait,” répondit Lucius d'une voix traînante.  
Trois cartons de table étaient innocemment posés les uns à côté des autres. Lucius Malfoy. À sa gauche : Harry Potter. À sa gauche : Rita Skeeter.  
Harry se tourna pour foudroyer l'homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus pétillants. “Il va souffrir pour cela,” cracha Harry.  
“Comme tu le souhaites Harry,” répondit Lucius qui ne trouvait pas cela drôle. Il détestait la sorcière irritante autant qu'Harry.  
Ils s'assirent sans un signe d'anxiété, attendant patiemment que le repas commence. Quand le faisan rôti apparut, Lucius les servit tous les deux. De la même façon, Harry prépara une salade pour Lucius et pour lui, ses doigts bougeant avec assurance.  
Rita Skeeter observa de près l'interaction. Elle pouvait instantanément voir que les deux héros avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Leurs mains bougeaient sans hésitation et décrivaient une situation familière. Intéressant.  
“Mr. Potter, j'étais...”  
Harry épingla la sorcière sur place avec des yeux de jade ardents. “Au cas où vous auriez des problèmes d'audition Mme Skeeter, je vais répéter les mots du directeur. Nous répondrons aux questions après le dîner et pas un instant avant. À présent, j'aimerais manger mon repas en paix.”  
Lucius et Harry remarquèrent à quel point les gens observaient de près leurs interactions et eurent un petit sourire satisfait pour eux-mêmes. Ce pourrait être intéressant. Lucius se pencha, s'appuyant contre Harry et le corbeau sourit simplement au Lord blond. Un éclair d'espièglerie apparut dans ces orbes d'argent alors que Lucius se penchait en avant et murmurait à l'oreille d'Harry.  
Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent avant d'irradier d'une espièglerie irrépressible. Parfait.  
“Es-tu sûr de vouloir le révéler ? demanda Harry, faisant apparaître ses yeux aussi innocents que possible.  
\- Voldemort est mort à présent, je pense que c'est sans danger,” répondit Lucius avec sérieux.  
Harry ricana doucement alors que les convives les entourant écoutaient pas si discrètement que cela leur conversation orchestrée. “Et bien... si tu es sûr, répondit Harry en mordillant sa lèvre.  
\- Je suis sûr, je ne souhaite pas que cela demeure un secret plus longtemps, fit Lucius d'une voix traînante.  
\- D'accord dans ce cas, affirma joyeusement Harry.  
Les deux sorciers reprirent leur repas avec entrain, se réjouissant du bourdonnement de spéculations qui apparut dès qu'ils recommencèrent à manger. Leurs manières étaient impeccables tandis que le repas composé de nombreux plats avançait. Quand la dernière bouchée de pudding eut été dévorée, les tables disparurent et seuls les sièges restèrent en place.  
Lucius et Harry se levèrent, marchant jusqu'au canapé de velours vert qui résidait sur une estrade. Ils s'y installèrent gracieusement, Harry s'asseyant bien plus près de Lucius qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement. Tous ceux dans la Grande Salle les connaissant vraiment étaient terrifiés de l'expression dans leurs yeux. L'espièglerie irradiait de leurs silhouettes.  
“Vous pouvez commencer ? dit Lucius avec dédain en s'adressant aux journalistes.  
\- Mr. Potter, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort ? demanda un homme.  
\- Vivre ma vie, répondit Harry.  
\- Mr. Potter, comment avez-vous réussi à vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? questionna une sorcière.  
\- Avec l'aide de Lucius, Snape, et de plusieurs autres sympathisants qui ont eu un rôle clé, répondit Harry.  
\- Maintenant que le monde est nouveau sûr, avez-vous l'intention de devenir Auror pour aider à le garder ainsi ?” voulut savoir un sorcier.  
Harry regarda l'homme comme si il était complètement fou. “Voldemort est peut-être mort, déclara Harry, ignorant le sursaut. Cela ne veut néanmoins pas dire que le monde est sûr . Il y a de nombreux Mangemorts toujours introuvables qui n'ont pas été capturés.  
\- Lord Malfoy, comment se fait-il que vous ayez l'air d'un adolescent ? interrogea un autre sorcier.  
Les autres journalistes se turent afin de ne pas manquer la réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient tous.  
“Pendant la bataille finale, j'ai été touché par un sortilège, ceci en fut le résultat, dit Lucius.  
\- Pouvez-vous partager plus d'information sur ce sortilège ? interrogèrent plusieurs journalistes.  
\- Je ne suis pas libre d'en parler,” railla Lucius.  
Harry sourit. C'était le Malfoyen pour : Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.  
Draco et ses camarades Serpentards ne pouvaient contenir leur amusement tandis que l'interrogatoire... euh... l'interview continuait. Pour chaque question qui était posée, Harry et son père évitaient habilement la question, ne donnant jamais de véritable réponse. C'était une formidable démonstration de ruse Serpentarde et il était fier d'être le témoin d'un usage des mots si magistral.  
Rita Skeeter, qui avait été étonnamment silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, s'avança et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'argent. “Lord Malfoy, quelle est votre relation avec Mr. Potter, vous semblez très... proches,” dit-elle en choisissant ses mots avec précaution.  
Le Directeur Dumbledore rit doucement et dit, “Lucius et Mr. Potter ont travaillé ensemble pour l'effort de guerre. Ils étaient souvent appariés dans leurs tâches. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que vous avez remarqué, Mme Skeeter.” répondit-il joyeusement.  
Les yeux de la femme ne quittèrent jamais ceux du Seigneur Malfoy tandis qu'elle ignorait complètement les paroles du directeur. “Lord Malfoy ?”  
Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Lucius alors qu'il annonçait. “Harry est mon époux.”  
“Quoi ?” cria Dumbledore d'une voix aigüe tandis qu'il se tournait pour les regarder.  
La foule s'était tue à ces mots et des mâchoires étaient tombées dans toute la pièce. “Nous voulions le garder pour nous tant que la guerre durait, déclara Lucius. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus en danger que nécessaire.  
\- Mr. Potter, est-ce vrai ? demanda Albus choqué.  
\- Oui, mentit Harry impudemment.  
\- Pourquoi n'en avez-vous parlé à personne ? demanda un étudiant.  
\- C'était plus sûr comme ça, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Pour nous deux.”  
Les yeux de Rita se plissèrent pensivement. Cela serait effectivement une histoire fantastique, si c'était vrai. “Comment se fait-il que votre acte de mariage n'ait pas été vu ?  
\- J'ai demandé aux Langues-de-Plomb de le sceller, répondit Lucius d'une voix traînante. Je ne laisserais rien arriver à mon époux.  
\- Qui en a été témoin ?” voulut savoir Albus.  
Harry ne réfléchit même pas avant de lâcher, “Snape et Remus.”  
Les deux hommes en question eurent un petit sourire en coin alors que l'attention se tournait vers eux. L'un était un Maraudeur, un farceur dans l'âme, et si son louveteau voulait qu'il mente à quelques journalistes, alors il le ferait. L'autre était un Serpentard sournois qui avait voulu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au directeur depuis des années, maintenant il le pouvait. “C'est vrai, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.  
\- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, dit Lucius alors qu'il se mettait sur pieds et faisait se relever Harry. Mon époux et moi avons eu vingt-quatre heures fatigantes et souhaiterions nous reposer,” Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry et entraîna le petit corbeau à travers la foule jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle.  
Ils traversèrent les couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant un groupe d'amis d'Harry hors de leurs appartements.  
“Tu as épousé Malfoy !” hurla Ron. Harry grimaça. Ça allait être moche. “Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invité ?  
\- Quoi ?” demanda Harry stupidement de choc.  
\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invité ? demanda le roux. Je suis ton meilleur ami. J'aurais gardé le secret !”  
Neville tira brutalement la manche de Ron, obtenant finalement l'attention du garçon déchaîné. “Ron, la blague n'était pas que le mariage était un secret. Le mariage était la blague.  
\- Euh ?” marmonna Ron tandis qu'il fixait le garçon.  
Hermione soupira. “Ce que Neville veut dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas mariés. Ils ont menti.”  
Des yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux de jade. “Donc tu n'es pas son mari ? demanda-t-il en montrant rudement Lucius du doigt.  
\- Non, je ne le suis pas. C'était un canular, ricana Harry.  
\- Oh, et bien il n'y a pas de problème dans ce cas, j'imagine. Tant que tu m'invites pour le vrai mariage quand vous vous marierez tous les deux,” dit-il tandis qu'il se retournait et s'en allait.  
Harry et Lucius cillèrent alors qu'ils intégraient les paroles de Ron. Le vrai mariage ?  
Draco s'avança avec désinvolture et prit Harry dans ses bras. “Bienvenue dans la famille, Harry. J'ai toujours voulu que mon père épouse quelqu'un de mon âge,” déclara-t-il sarcastiquement. Draco le relâcha et étreignit son père. “Bon choix, papa. Il est exquis,” fit Draco d'une voix traînante alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
Le Serpentard blond partit avec ses amants, laissant derrière eux une paire de sorciers pétrifiés. Ils restèrent figés pendant presque une minute avant qu'Harry ne se réveille et siffle doucement, les faisant entrer dans leur sanctuaire. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, se dirigeant vers leurs chambres et fermant la porte derrière eux.  
Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier et passa un pantalon de pyjama avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. La soirée n'avait pas été une perte totale. Elle avait commencée en étant agaçante comme il avait présumé qu'elle le serait mais Lucius avait réussi à en rendre la fin divertissante. L'expression sur le visage de Dumbledore quand ils avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient mariés n'avait pas de prix.  
Il soupira et fixa le baldaquin tandis que les paroles de Ron se répétaient une fois de plus dans sa tête. Le mariage...  
La douleur palpitante revint avec encore plus d'intensité que plus tôt dans la soirée. Il leva une main pâle et frotta sa poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce que la douleur augmentait quand il pensait à épouser Lucius ? Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux; c'était plutôt agréable.  
C'était comme une version plus intense de ce qu'il avait ressentit quand il pensait que Cho lui plaisait en cinquième année. La main se figea sur place. Lucius pouvait-il lui plaire ? Était-ce ce que cette sensation était ? Cela serait logique d'une certaine façon; elle empirait lorsqu'il devait s'éloigner de Lucius pendant de longues périodes.  
Harry grogna et se tira les cheveux. Ses réflexions ne le menaient nulle part; la journée avait été chargée et il avait l'impression que son cerveau saturait. Il se saisit de ses pensées vagabondes et les ficela, les fourra dans les profondeurs de son esprit afin qu'avec de la chance, il puisse prendre un peu de repos.  
Il s'était finalement assoupi sachant que la Une du lendemain serait une quelconque variante de : Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Être-Homo !  
Lucius se glissa dans son lit nu comme il avait toujours dormi et croisa ses bras sous sa tête, contemplant le plafond sans le voir. Cette douleur lancinante était de nouveau revenue. Il l'avait ressentie pour la première fois quand il avait vu Harry sans ses lunettes; ces orbes de jade pur avaient percé son âme. Elle était toujours restée avec lui depuis ce jour. Quelquefois, il ne la remarquait presque pas, d'autres fois, elle se faisait ressentir de façon flagrante.  
Les mots de Weasley ce soir lui avaient finalement fait comprendre. Il était amoureux d'Harry.  
Il avait épousé Narcissa par devoir, comme la plupart des Sang-Purs le faisait, mais il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il n'avait jamais recherché sa compagnie, ou consacré beaucoup d'efforts à la faire sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le son de son rire et la chaleur de son corps quand elle s'éloignait de lui ne lui manquait pas.  
Harry suscitait toutes ces sensations qu'il n'avait jamais cru avoir la chance de ressentir un jour. Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de tomber amoureux et avait juré de laisser son fils choisir son propre compagnon. Et pourtant, il était maintenant face à l'opportunité de toute une vie.  
Il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et avait littéralement toute la vie devant lui une fois de plus. Il avait reçu une nouvelle chance et il n'allait pas la laissée passer.  
Tandis que sa respiration se stabilisait et qu'il glissait dans le royaume des rêves, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr le mensonge qu'ils avaient proféré. Il souhaitait plus que tout qu'il soit vrai. Même si il savait que les souhaits étaient inutiles. Si il voulait quelque chose, il devait l'obtenir par lui-même. Et plus que tout autre chose, il voulait Harry Potter pour lui.


	5. Un Malfoy Ne Rougit Jamais

Harry s'éveilla lentement du royaume de Morphée, clignant des yeux bouffis en direction du dais du lit. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se remémorait la soirée de la veille. Ah oui, il était maintenant l'époux de Lucius. Les prochaines heures allaient être vraiment divertissantes.  
Il sortit de sa chambre en pantalon de pyjama, alla dans la salle de bain et rentra dans la douche. L'eau chaude caressa sa peau, de la vapeur embuant le miroir, et sa chair trembla. Le savon parfumé à la vanille semblait plus fort que d'habitude ce matin tandis qu'il frottait sa peau d'un or pâle. Ses doigts habiles massèrent son cuir chevelu, éloignant le sommeil à l'aide d'un shampoing.  
Harry attrapa l'une des grandes serviettes duveteuses que les elfes de maison lui apportaient toujours et l'enroula autour de sa taille, faisant un nœud lâche avec le tissu. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla jusque dans le hall tout en lançant un sort tempus. Des sourcils noirs s'arquèrent. Il était si tard ?  
Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Lucius et pressa son oreille contre le bois, espérant entendre un quelconque indice que le blond s'était déjà levé. Il fut accueilli par le silence. Harry tendit la main et attrapa la poignée, la tournant et se permettant d'entrer dans la chambre de son ‘mari’.  
Des yeux de jade s'écarquillèrent à la vue qui se présenta à lui.  
Il était évident qu'à un moment de la nuit, Lucius avait poussé les couvertures hors du lit, puisqu'elles gisaient enchevêtrées sur le sol. Le blond qu'il était venu réveillé dormait toujours profondément au milieu du grand lit. Nu. Harry ne pensa même pas à essayer d'empêcher ses yeux de parcourir la chair pâle appétissante, s'abreuvant de la vue du corps du blond.  
La douleur était de retour, ainsi qu'un battement ardent dans son entre-jambe. ‘Oh,’ se dit-il. ‘Je l'aime.’  
Le regard intense fit se rouler Lucius sur le lit, le révélant au corbeau curieux. Des yeux argents s'ouvrirent en cillant et Lucius fixa avec incrédulité la vue qui se présenta à ses yeux. Harry était dans sa chambre, mouillé, pratiquement nu, et attirant à en être aveuglé. Ce devait être un rêve.  
Il se leva gracieusement, ignorant son érection lancinante, et s'avança vers le Gryffondor figé. Un main pâle se leva et frôla la peau douce. “Tu es réel,” murmura Lucius.  
Il fallut un moment à Harry pour intégrer cette remarque. Il avait des difficultés à se concentrer pour l'instant. “Tu rêves souvent de moi nu et mouillé, pas vrai ? plaisanta-t-il.  
\- Non,” répondit honnêtement Lucius. Il cilla à l'air déconfit qui apparut sur le visage d'Harry. “Mais j'ai le sentiment que cela va arriver dans le futur,” fit-il d'une voix traînante.  
Un éclair de soulagement passa rapidement dans les yeux d'Harry. Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela. “Je pense que je vais souffrir de fantasmes similaires,” murmura Harry à l'oreille de Lucius, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de l'homme. “Bien que compte tenu du fait que j'ai tout vu de toi, je parie que les miens seront meilleurs que les tiens.” Son souffle fit frissonner l'ancien Serpentard.  
Une rougeur embrasa leurs visages à la remarque osée.  
“Prépare toi, mon époux,” Harry eut un petit sourire en coin. “Nous devons prendre notre petit-déjeuner avant les cours aujourd'hui.”  
Alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, cette douleur lui serra le cœur et Harry ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter avoir réellement le droit d'appeler Lucius époux. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela soit une mascarade. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela envers quiconque; le sentiment grandissait depuis plus d'un an et il ne l'avait jamais reconnu jusqu'à maintenant. La moindre petite insécurité flasha dans ses yeux frénétiques.  
Et si Lucius ne voulait pas que cela soit réel ?  
Il se sortit cette idée de la tête et mit sa robe de sorcier, la métamorphosant distraitement en satin, sachant que Lucius les préférait ainsi. Harry s'assit sur le canapé de la Salle Commune et contempla pensivement la cheminée vide. Il gagnerait le cœur de Lucius. Même si il devait utiliser sa ruse de Serpentard et sa bravoure de Gryffondor pour cela.  
Lucius s'appuya contre le mur et regarda Harry réfléchir en silence. Les émotions défilaient sur le visage du garçon, le faisant grimacer. Il vit de l'amour, de l'espoir, de l'insécurité et de la détermination. Peut-être que le corbeau ressentait la même chose que lui.  
Il s'avança et fit se lever Harry, effleurant la peau pâle d'un léger baiser. “Bonjour amour,” ronronna Lucius.  
Un Harry rougissant murmura, “Bonjour Luc.”  
Le blond eut un petit sourire satisfait et enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, attirant le jeune homme contre lui d'une façon possessive. Il se tourna et les conduisit hors de la pièce, les guidant à travers les couloirs et jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le silence régnait dans leur sillage; chaque élève qu'ils dépassaient s'arrêtait pour les fixer avec envie ou incrédulité.  
Ils passèrent le pas de la porte et sourirent aux Gryffondors avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, ignorant la foule de murmures qui accompagnaient leurs pas. Avant qu'ils ne puissent gagner leurs sièges, le Directeur Dumbledore s'avança vers eux.  
“Je pense que cette plaisanterie a assez duré, affirma-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, répondit Lucius d'une voix traînante.  
\- Vous ne pouvez vous attendre à ce que je crois que Mr. Potter ait accepté de vous épouser. Les journalistes sont partis maintenant; je pense qu'il est temps que vous avouiez et que la comédie cesse,” dit Albus.  
Lucius se tourna et contempla Harry. Il se souvenait des émotions qu'il avait vu juste quelques minutes plus tôt et de ce fait, sa question était totalement sérieuse. “Mon amour, hypothétiquement parlant, si nous n'étions pas réellement mariés et que je te demandais de m'épouser quelle serait ta réponse ?”  
La Grande Salle était silencieuse alors que tout le monde attendait la réponse d'Harry.  
“Je dirais oui,” répondit-il, tout aussi formel. “Bien que cela n'ait pas vraiment d'importance compte tenu du fait que nous sommes déjà mariés.”  
Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent de choc. La réponse d'Harry avait été la vérité. Il pouvait voir l'honnêteté et la sincérité du garçon briller dans ses orbes verts; c'était réel. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma à plusieurs reprises. Ils étaient vraiment mariés et il n'en avait rien su.  
Lucius et Harry continuèrent leur chemin vers la Table des Serpentards, ignorant le directeur qui semblait avoir été transformé en statue. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places et commencèrent à se servir, remplissant l'assiette de l'autre comme ils s'étaient accoutumés à le faire lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble à Grimmauld Place.  
“Bonjour Draco, dirent-ils à l'unisson.  
\- Père, Harry, répondit le blond. J'en déduis donc que vous avez décidé dans ce cas ?”  
C'était le Malfoyen pour : ‘Décidé de rendre le mariage réel ?’  
“En effet,” fit Lucius d'une voix traînante.  
C'était le Malfoyen pour : ‘Tu ne pensais pas réellement que j'allais le laisser m'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?’  
“Bien.” La déclaration abrupte mit fin à la courte conversation entre les deux Malfoy et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir privilégié d'avoir compris ce qu'ils disaient.  
Quand les hiboux délivrèrent le courrier du matin, la Une était proche de ce qu'Harry avait supposé qu'elle serait, et pourtant bien pire. Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Les-Sorciers-Choisit-Un-Malfoy-Et-A-Vaincu-Le-Mal ! Il soupira et combattit le besoin soudain de se taper la tête contre la table, sachant que les Malfoy ne faisaient pas de telles choses et que, bien que techniquement il n'était pas encore un Malfoy, il en deviendrait un sous peu.  
“Peut-elle le rendre plus long ? grommela-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai aucun doute que Miss. Skeeter peut créer un nom composé tellement long qu'il prendrait la première page toute entière en taille un,” railla Lucius.  
Chaque Serpentard qui entendit cette déclaration éclata de ricanements. C'était la vérité après tout.  
Severus arriva à leur bout de table et eut un sourire en coin. “Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy,” dit-il à Harry, Lucius et Draco. “Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'accompagner.”  
Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'homme hors de la salle en direction des donjons. Snape les conduisit dans ses quartiers où il n'y avait aucun portrait qui parlerait au directeur se mêlant de tout. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry adorait ses appartements, ils étaient situés dans un couloir qui ne contenait aucun portrait.  
“Moony !” s'écria Harry en voyant le loup-garou assis devant la cheminée.  
L'homme aux yeux ambrés ouvrit les bras et attrapa le boulet de canon, serrant dans ses bras son filleul de substitution. Il inspira profondément et perçu l'odeur de Lucius. “Harry, pourquoi portes-tu l'odeur de Lucius ?” interrogea-t-il. Il savait que la nuit précédente avait été une farce, donc pourquoi son filleul sentait-il comme l'homme ?  
Lord Malfoy s'avança et porta son regard sur le loup-garou qui tenait son fiancé dans ses bras. “Harry et moi sommes fiancés.”  
Un rire résonna dans la pièce avant de s'affaiblir jusqu'à disparaître. “Tu es sérieux, souffla Remus en réalisant.  
\- Oui, je lui ai demandé ce matin et il a accepté,” répondit Lucius.  
Un léger grondement s'échappa de la gorge du loup-garou et il pressa Harry contre son torse. “C'est normalement à ce moment que je dirais, ‘Fais lui du mal et meurs,’ mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. Après tout, rien n'est plus important pour un Malfoy...  
\- Que la famille,” conclurent Lucius, Draco et Harry.  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage rude de Remus alors qu'il baissait le regard sur son louveteau. “Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Harry ? Est-il celui que tu veux ?”  
Le corbeau n'eut même pas à réfléchir avant de répondre joyeusement, “Oui.  
\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je te soutiendrais,” déclara résolument Remus.  
Extérieurement, Severus eut un sourire dédaigneux à la mièvrerie ambiante, mais intérieurement, il était heureux pour son ami et le fils de Lily. Il toussa légèrement pour attirer leur attention. “Vous réalisez bien que Dumbledore va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour mettre la main sur ce supposé acte de mariage.  
\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, dit Harry.  
\- Nous devrons simplement nous marier avant qu'il n'y ait accès, lui en fournissant ainsi un à voir, finit Lucius.  
\- Il va sans dire que Moony et toi serez nos témoins officiels, psalmodia Harry.  
\- Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père, souffla Remus d'émerveillement. Il a toujours voulu jouer un tour au directeur et n'a jamais pu. Non seulement, tu l'as rendu ridicule devant la presse mais tu l'as ensuite convaincu que c'était la vérité alors que cela ne l'était pas et maintenant, tu va le rendre vrai sans qu'il le réalise, le faisant tourner en bourrique avec panache. Brillant.  
\- Je me dois d'être d'accord avec lui, railla Snape. C'est plutôt ingénieux. Et très amusant.  
\- Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il t'ait fait parler à tous ces journalistes, marmonna Draco. Père et toi êtes supposés être ici pour des raisons de sécurité et ensuite, il révèle votre localisation à tout le Monde Sorcier.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry avec amertume. Un appât vivant pour les Mangemorts.” Il savait que le directeur se souciait de son bien-être, mais avant tout autre chose, Harry serait toujours son pion le plus chéri.  
“Est-ce que l'un d'eux a été attrapé ? demanda Lucius.  
\- Oui, railla Snape. Non pas que vous puissiez le savoir bien sûr, à moins que vous ne lisiez l'article de deux lignes dans la gazette. Apparemment, la sexualité de Potter est plus digne de l'attention de la presse que des évadés dans la nature.”  
Harry fit la grimace à cette déclaration, presque honteux que ce soit la vérité. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien qu'il puisse y faire. Sa vie serait sûrement détaillée dans les journaux jusqu'à son tout dernier jour. Après sa mort, ils passeraient sûrement des semaines à se régaler de ses actions ‘héroïques’ et créeraient des monuments pour l'immortaliser.  
“Qui ?” La question tira Harry de ses rêveries.  
“Les Lestranges et Dolohov sont les seuls Mangemorts encore manquants,” répondit Lucius. “Tout les autres ont été capturés.”  
Harry se souvint de ce flot de lumière argent et se leva des genoux de Remus, s'enfouissant dans les bras de Lucius. Il enroula ses bras autour du blond et l'étreignit fermement. Il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit arrive à Lucius, en particulier maintenant qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait finalement quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait en retour.  
Habituellement, Harry n'était pas un abruti égoïste mais il refusait de renoncer à ça.  
“Demain serait une bonne journée pour un mariage secret,” déclara une voix féminine.  
Les têtes des cinq sorciers se tournèrent brusquement et se figèrent sur Luna Lovegood. Comment avait-elle... cela n'avait pas d'importance... ils ne voulaient pas savoir.  
“Cela le serait, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Lucius.  
\- Oui, demain serait parfait,” concorda Luna.  
Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux de Luna. Elle était fière de lui; il pouvait non seulement le voir, mais également le sentir. Il avait élucidé ce qu'il ressentait, juste comme elle avait pensé qu'il le ferait. “Tu seras là bien sûr.” C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose.  
“En effet, répondit Luna. Je ne manquerais le mariage des Nargles pour rien au monde.  
\- Nous allons devoir inviter la Belette, fit Draco d'une voix traînante. Je ne veux pas entendre ses hurlements quand il le découvrira après coup.  
\- Je veux que Mione soit là également et Neville et Blaise aussi, ajouta Harry.  
\- Quelqu'un d'autre, demanda Lucius à son fiancé.  
\- Personne dont je puisse me souvenir, marmonna Harry.  
\- Très bien dans ce cas, je crois que nous pouvons vous laisser les détails Miss. Lovegood ? demanda Lucius.  
\- Évidemment ! Je m'assurerais que tout soit prêt pour le Mariage du Siècle des Nargles, s'écria-t-elle joyeusement tout en tapant dans ses mains.  
\- Magnifique, répondirent-ils tous laconiquement.  
\- Allez en classe, déclara Snape. Le premier cours commence bientôt.”  
Harry et Lucius eurent un mal fou à essayer de se concentrer ce jour-là. Ils maintinrent leurs sens en alerte pour un quelconque attaquant mais c'était tout. Ils n'entendirent rien d'autre que leur propres pensées, qui analysaient fiévreusement les évènements du lendemain.  
Ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures à attendre et ensuite, la personne qu'ils aimaient leur appartiendrait officiellement.  
Plus jamais l'un d'eux ne serait seul ou mal aimé.


	6. Un Malfoy Ne Perd Pas Ses Moyens

Harry fut réveillé par Luna lui secouant l'épaule. Il ronchonna légèrement et roula sur le côté avant que Luna ne lui enfonce de nouveau son doigt dans le bras. “Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.  
\- C'est l'heure de se lever, Harry, chantonna Luna.  
\- Veux pas, bouda-t-il.  
\- D'accord, je vais aller dire à Lucius que tu as changé d'avis et que tu ne veux plus l'épouser,” pépia Luna avant de se tourner pour partir.  
Épouser ? Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa d'un bond. “Attends ! la rappela-t-il.  
\- Oui ? demanda Luna d'une manière effrontée.  
\- C'était méchant, se plaignit Harry.  
\- Peut-être, mais ça t'a forcé à te lever, pas vrai ?” s'enquit Luna.  
Il refusa de daigner répondre à cela. Pourquoi gagnait-elle toujours ? Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne pouvait jamais la vaincre dans une joute verbale. C'était inutile; il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait encore à essayer. “Que dois-je faire ?” demanda Harry alors qu'il repoussait les couvertures et descendait du lit.  
“Te laver, dit-elle tout en le tirant hors de la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bains.  
\- Où est Luc ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.  
\- Il se prépare ailleurs. Il est de mauvaise augure que les Nargles se voient avant le mariage, vint sa réponse mièvre.  
\- Évidemment, marmonna Harry. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça ?”  
Il entra dans la salle de bain comme ordonné et se déshabilla, s'immergeant dans le bain déjà préparé. Harry reposa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et laissa son corps flotter dans les bulles, les huiles et les sels adoucissant et relaxant sa peau. Il fredonna doucement tout en attrapant le savon à la vanille et en commençant à enlever méthodiquement la crasse et la saleté.  
Harry s'étendit sur le dos, contemplant le plafond tandis que son esprit s'égarait sur les évènements des quelques derniers jours. Il avait toujours su que Lucius était important pour lui; ils avaient commencé à bâtir une relation lorsqu'ils travaillaient si fréquemment ensemble à Grimmauld Place. Néanmoins, c'était seulement récemment qu'il avait finalement compris ce que ses émotions étaient. À présent la douleur agonisante dans sa poitrine quand il avait vu Lucius blessé prenait tout son sens. Tout comme la lueur chaleureuse quand l'homme souriait vraiment.  
Il avait toujours su que les gens de son âge étaient trop immatures pour lui. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que la vie était vraiment; ils étaient toujours enveloppés dans du coton, inconscients des véritables dangers du monde. Lucius, lui savait. Il les avait vécus, en avait souffert. Il avait des années d'expérience et cela rassurait Harry. L'homme ne recherchait pas une coucherie d'un soir; il voulait l'amour et l'engagement, tout comme Harry.  
Dans les appartements de Severus, Lucius faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. Tout son corps était une boule de nerfs stressée. Et si Harry changeait d'avis ? Et si il décidait que Lucius était trop vieux pour lui, même si il avait été rajeuni ? Et si il ne voulait pas être lié à un ancien Mangemort ? Et si... Merlin...  
“Reprends toi,” cingla Snape.  
Des yeux d'argent lancèrent des éclairs de colère. “Je ne vois pas ce dont tu parles.  
\- Tu es en train de tracer un chemin dans mon sol, affirma Snape amusé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où le tristement célèbre Lord Malfoy perdrait ses moyens.  
\- Je ne perds pas mes moyens ! Les Malfoys ne perdent pas leurs moyens,” répondit instantanément Lucius.  
Les yeux noirs de Severus se plissèrent tandis qu'il observait son ami le plus proche. “Tu l'aimes réellement.  
\- Bien sûr que je l'aime ! dit Lucius. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je me marierais de nouveau pour une autre raison ?”  
Snape inclina la tête à la remarque. Il avait vu combien son ami avait souffert pendant son mariage avec Narcissa Black; elle avait été la pire option pour Lucius. Pourtant, le blond n'avait pas eu le choix et avait fait son devoir d'Héritier Sang-Pur. Il était curieux de voir Lucius si heureux. Agréable mais étrange.  
Draco entra dans la pièce en portant la robe que Luna avait commandé pour Lucius. “Père,” fit-il d'une voix traînante. “Ta robe.” Elle était en soie d'argent brillant, avec des manches ouvertes et sans dessous. Le dos était décoré des Armoiries de la Famille Malfoy.  
“Elle a bon goût, marmonna Lucius de mauvaise grâce.  
\- En effet,” ne put s'empêcher de convenir Snape. C'était une robe splendide.  
“Penses-tu qu'il va se dédire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Lucius.  
\- Non, père, répondit Draco. Harry t'aime énormément. Sinon, il n'aurait pas accepter cela. Calme toi. Il est à toi.  
\- Il l'est, n'est-ce pas ?” affirma soudainement Lucius avec arrogance tandis qu'il emmenait la robe dans une pièce séparée pour se changer.  
Severus et Draco échangèrent simplement un petit sourire en coin.  
Les deux groupes convergèrent vers une grande salle dans les donjons dont les Serpentards n'avaient même pas eu connaissance de l'existence. Pour une étrange raison, le directeur avait été convoqué hors de l'école pour une affaire urgente, leur permettant d'avoir une cérémonie privée.  
Les murs et le sol de pierre d'un blanc brillant donnaient l'illusion qu'ils étaient faits de marbre. Le plafond avait un enchantement qui ressemblait à celui de la Grande Salle. Des morceaux de tissu diaphane flottaient dans l'air le long de vents invisibles, ressemblant à des anges.  
“Magnifique, souffla Neville.  
\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord,” concédèrent Blaise et Draco. Les trois sorciers étaient appuyés contre l'un des murs, attendant que le reste des invités arrive.  
Ron et Hermione apparurent rien qu'un instant plus tard. “Je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient se marier, dit Ron, content de lui, à sa petite amie.  
\- Oh, honnêtement Ronald, il n'y a pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, fit Hermione vexé.  
\- J'avais raison pourtant !” affirma-t-il joyeusement.  
La sorcière aux cheveux châtains grinça des dents. “D'accord, d'accord, tu avais raison.  
“Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne peux pas t'entendre ?” demanda Ron avec un sourire.  
\- J'ai dit que tu avais raison !” dit-elle hargneusement.  
Ron sourit et passa un bras autour de sa petite amie, l'attirant à ses côtés. “C'est vrai, j'avais raison.” Il guida la sorcière vers le petit groupe de trois. “Super journée pour un mariage.  
\- En effet,” répondirent-ils.  
Lucius entra alors d'un pas nonchalant dans la salle suivi de Severus et Remus. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment du centre de la pièce et du cercle de runes qui étaient esquissées sur la pierre blanche. Le blond leva le bord de sa robe et s'avança, s'assurant qu'il ne laissait pas de traces sur aucune des runes. Il s'arrêta finalement quand il atteignit le centre.  
“Hé ! Malfoy, tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire de mal à mon meilleur ami !” hurla soudain Ron.  
Hermione soupira et lui donna une tape sur la tête. Blaise, Severus et Draco le regardèrent comme si il était un crétin fini. Ce fut Neville qui répondit à la remarque. “Ron, tu as déjà vu un Malfoy faire du mal à un autre Malfoy ?”  
Un air pensif apparut sur le visage du roux. “Non, ils se protègent toujours les uns les autres, répondit-il finalement.  
\- Exact, et pourquoi sommes-nous là ? s'enquit Neville.  
\- Pour le mariage d'Harry et Malfoy, répondit Ron d'une façon qui impliquait qu'il pensait que Neville était devenu fou.  
\- Ce qui fera qu'Harry sera quoi ? interrogea Neville, guidant le cheminement de pensées de Ron.  
\- Un Malfoy, grommela Ron. Oh ! Oh...” La lumière s'était finalement faite.  
“Et puisque Harry sera un Malfoy... finit Neville.  
\- Malfoy ne lui fera pas de mal, conclut Ron. Je n'ai rien dit dans ce cas !” cria-t-il à Lucius. Six grognements identiques résonnèrent dans la pièce. Parfois, la perspicacité de Weasley était brillante mais d'autres fois, il était étonnamment stupide.  
Harry et Luna entrèrent dans la pièce, brisant l'atmosphère pesante.  
Lucius sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis qu'Harry marchait vers lui. Le Gryffondor portait une robe d'une coupe identique à la sienne mais elle était d'un vert de jade profond, assorti à la couleur de ses yeux. Lucius avait cru que c'était une couleur qui ne pouvait être reproduite. Mlle Lovegood avait fait un travail extraordinaire.  
Tandis qu'Harry entrait dans le cercle de runes, il put voir brièvement l'arrière de sa robe. Les armoiries des Potter et des Black y étaient présentes. Il attendait avec impatience la fin de la cérémonie, lorsque ce seraient ses armoiries qui marqueraient le corbeau.  
Une fois en position, les deux sorciers se firent face, souriant doucement. Luna s'arrêta au bord du cercle et s'adressa à eux. “Prenez vous la main.” Ils suivirent l'ordre. “Rassemblez votre magie et libérez la,” déclara-t-elle.  
L'air devint dense alors que deux des plus puissants sorciers vivants rassemblaient leur magie et la laissaient flotter au-dessus d'eux. Les forces se rencontrèrent et se déplacèrent, s'enroulant et s'entrelaçant. Fusionnant en une large source de pouvoir. L'intime sensation grandit alors que leurs essences mêmes se rejoignaient et s'unissaient en une seule.  
La magie se solidifia et forma deux bagues, des anneaux d'argent qui brillaient de la couleur de la magie de leur époux, chacun gravé des Armoiries des Malfoy.  
Le cercle de runes disparut et un rouleau de parchemin apparut, portant seulement le nom des mariés et des emplacements pour leurs signatures et la signature des témoins. L'heure et le lieu de la cérémonie n'étaient pas précisés. Harry et Lucius signèrent le parchemin, comme le firent Remus et Severus. Quand la dernière lettre eut été inscrite, le parchemin s'enroula et disparut chez les Langues-de-plomb.  
Remus attira Harry dans ses bras. “Je suis heureux pour toi, Harry. Tes parents le seraient aussi.  
\- Moony,” dit-il à travers ses larmes.  
Ron s'avança avec Mione. “Même si tu es un Malfoy maintenant, tu resteras toujours notre meilleur ami, murmurèrent-ils.  
\- Bienvenue dans la famille, fit Draco d'une voix traînante.  
\- Vous réalisez bien que je vais votre beau-père,” dit Harry à Blaise et Neville.  
Les deux sorciers se figèrent un instant avant de ricaner. Les dynamiques de la famille Malfoy allaient être intéressantes, effectivement.  
Harry sourit à Luna et l'embrassa sur la joue. “C'était une merveilleuse cérémonie,” murmura-t-il.  
La Serdaigle l'étreignit fermement. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il essayait d'exprimer par cette déclaration. Après tout, il était un Malfoy maintenant, et les Malfoy ne disaient jamais ‘merci.’  
Les deux jeunes mariés réussirent à échapper aux griffes de leurs amis et retournèrent dans leurs appartements, mains entrelacées et bras enroulés autour de la taille de l'autre.  
Lucius leva une main pâle et la passa le long de la joue d'Harry. “Tu n'as jamais fait cela auparavant, dit-il.  
\- Non,” accorda Harry en rougissant.  
Un feu possessif apparut dans les orbes d'argent de Lucius et il glissa en avant, joignant les lèvres de l'homme plus petit aux siennes. Il massa gentiment les lèvres d'Harry de ses lèvres pâles avant de sortir sa langue et de les caresser. Un léger hoquet s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry et Lucius profita de l'opportunité, plongeant audacieusement sa langue dans l'antre inconnu.  
Il sentit Harry se figer un instant de choc à l'intrusion mais ensuite, le garçon se détendit, permettant à la langue de se promener dans sa bouche, la goûtant et la cartographiant. Son arôme ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Lucius avait jamais goûté et il savait que jamais rien ne serait meilleur. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de son mari et il commença à embrasser sérieusement Harry, dévorant le garçon et le marquant comme sien.  
Lucius changea sa prise et souleva Harry, portant le jeune homme le long du couloir jusque dans leur chambre. Il voulait voir son époux. Le toucher. Le goûter. Le clamer comme sien. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et mit Harry sur ses pieds, ses lèvres possédant la bouche devant la sienne une fois de plus. Des gémissements grognements satisfaits emplirent l'air tandis que leurs langues se massaient et se caressaient sensuellement, mimant une autre action qui se produirait bientôt.  
Le Lord blond arracha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry et commença à embrasser la mâchoire du garçon, mordillant légèrement la peau, goûtant la chair qui était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il mordilla l'oreille du corbeau avant de descendre dans son cou. Suçant et mordillant un carré de peau jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en suçon. Marquant Harry comme sa propriété.  
Ses mains pâles se levèrent et trouvèrent les attaches de la robe, les défaisant l'une après l'autre, ses doigts agiles dégrafèrent la dernière et la robe tomba au sol, révélant le corps d'Harry à ses yeux. Il recula un instant pour parcourir son époux du regard et eux un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'Harry miaula à la perte de ses mains et de ses lèvres.  
Harry était en pleine forme; ses muscles étaient tendus et fermes. Sa peau était pâle et délicieuse, donnant envie à Lucius d'en goûter chaque centimètre. Il ne pouvait pas rester là un instant de plus et ne pas toucher ces magnifiques formes. Il fit un pas en avant et reprit Harry dans ses bras, souriant quand le garçon gémit de plaisir à la sensation de sa peau nue frottant contre la robe de Lucius.  
“Sais-tu ce qui serait encore meilleur ? siffla Lucius de désir et d'amour.  
\- Quoi ? haleta Harry.  
\- Nos corps l'un contre l'autre,” ronronna-t-il. Ses mains quittèrent momentanément la peau d'Harry tandis qu'il travaillait à se libérer de la robe qu'il portait. Elle semblait soudainement bien trop encombrante. Quand elle tomba au sol, Harry l'attrapa et le tira en avant, criant de plaisir lorsque leurs peaux en feu se touchèrent.  
Lucius gronda et souleva Harry une fois de plus, portant le corbeau jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposant. Il rejoignit rapidement son mari et s'installa au-dessus d'Harry, frottant leurs érections ensembles et gémissant bruyamment. C'était si juste. Parfait. Leurs peaux légèrement moites se touchant ainsi. Leurs langues se caressant et s'entrelaçant. Le paradis.  
Lucius descendit doucement, léchant et goûtant le torse d'Harry. Il s'arrêta un instant pour sucer les mamelons bruns du garçon, faisant crier le jeune d'un désir irrépressible. Sa langue tournoya dans le nombril d'Harry et continua plus bas, suivant la traînée de poils, léchant à tâtons l'érection tendue.  
“Luc !” La voix d'Harry était un cri rauque et encouragea Lucius à la tâche.  
Il lança un sort de nettoyage et de lubrification sans baguette, frictionnant le flanc d'Harry pour l'apaiser lorsque le corbeau se tendit soudainement à la sensation étrange qui balaya son corps. Lucius ouvrit sa bouche et avala l'érection du jeune homme, suçant énergiquement, distrayant Harry du doigt qui ouvrait lentement une brèche dans l'entrée virginale.  
Harry haletait sous lui, la peau embrasé d'un rouge rosé. Plus que tout au monde, Lucius voulait recouvrir son mari et s'enfouir dans ses profondeurs chaudes et brûlantes. Néanmoins, cela blesserait son amour et il voulait qu'Harry l'apprécie, pas qu'il le déteste. Il voulait tellement désespérément se joindre à son petit corbeau mais le confort d'Harry était plus important que son désir.  
Il titilla de sa langue la fente salé et suça le haut de l'érection plus profondément dans sa bouche tandis qu'il glissait prudemment un deuxième doigt entre la barrière de muscles. Les muscles du sorcier plus petit se contractèrent autour des doigts intrusifs, tentant instinctivement de les repousser.  
“Chh...” apaisa Lucius. “Détends toi, mon petit.”  
Harry entendit le doux murmure et essaya de regagner le contrôle de son corps, se forçant à se détendre autour des doigts intrusifs et de leur permettre de continuer leur tâche.  
Quand les doigts ne furent plus autant restreints, Lucius les déploya, imitant le mouvement d'une paire de ciseaux. Il étira avec précaution l'anneau de muscles, le préparant pour la pénétration bien plus importante qui était à venir. Des bruits apaisants s'échappaient de sa gorge tandis qu'il étirait Harry de plus en plus, poussant un troisième doigt dans les profondeurs étroites, mouillées et brûlantes.  
Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas. Les yeux argents désespérés de Lucius jaillirent vers ceux de jade fiévreux d'Harry. “S'il-te-plaît,” supplia-t-il. S'il-te-plaît, fais que ce soit assez. S'il-te-plaît, sois prêt. S'il-te-plaît, laisses moi venir. Il haleta intérieurement.  
Harry sourit doucement et tira sur les cheveux blonds de Lucius, attirant son mari sur son corps et au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux disaient tout à sa place. Les doigts glissèrent du corps d'Harry et Lucius écarta ses jambes, s'installant entre elles. Il souleva les hanches d'Harry, les disposant comme il en avait besoin et lentement poussa en avant, plongeant dans les profondeurs de son époux.  
Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et des larmes s'échappèrent de leurs coins. Ça faisait mal. Ça brûlait. Ses muscles se contractèrent violemment, luttant contre l'intrusion. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang tandis qu'il luttait pour s'empêcher d'exprimer sa douleur.  
Lucius se figea à la seconde où les parois intimes d'Harry commencèrent à se crisper, stoppant son avancée. Il se soutint avec des bras tremblants, se pencha en avant et lécha les larmes. “Je suis désolé,” murmura-t-il. Il le pensait. Harry pouvait entendre la sincérité dans sa voix, c'est pourquoi il enroula ses jambes autour de Lucius quand le blond commença à se retirer de lui.  
“R-reste,” dit Harry dans un souffle.  
La vue des ces yeux remplis de larmes fit faire un bond au cœur de Lucius. Il abaissa la tête et embrassa doucement son mari, l'amour était l'émotion qui prévalait, le désir et le besoin avaient été repoussés face à la souffrance de son Harry.  
Les jambes autour de lui se serrèrent, le poussant plus profondément dans le corps sous lui. Alors que la base de son érection plongeait dans Harry, il éructa un cri perçant qui résonna dans la gorge d'Harry. Lucius eut un sourire suffisant et fit lentement tourner ses hanches à l'intérieur d'Harry, frôlant une fois de plus la prostate du corbeau du sommet de son érection.  
“Luc ! ” s'étrangla Harry. La souffrance avait disparu de sa voix et lorsqu'Harry pressa ses hanches contre Lucius, ce fut la seule autorisation dont il eut besoin.  
Le Lord blond se retira lentement avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la chaleur étroite, visant le même endroit que celui qui avait fait hurler son plaisir à Harry. Un son de plaisir identique fut la récompense qu'il reçut. Il maintint le rythme léger et lent tandis qu'il entrait et ressortait de son petit corbeau, le clamant comme sien, le traitant avec tout le respect et l'amour qu'il méritait.  
La sueur s'accumulait sur sa peau, ruisselant le long de son dos alors qu'il luttait pour garder le rythme qu'il avait établi. Serré. Chaud. Mouillé. Harry. Il enveloppa l'érection lancinante d'Harry d'une main et commença à le branler, faisant bouger sa main de façon erratique contre la chair bourgeonnante. Les halètements et les cris de son mari devinrent plus bruyants alors qu'il stimulait la verge, apportant du plaisir à son corbeau.  
Soudainement, des flots blancs de semence jaillirent du corps d'Harry alors qu'il hurlait son plaisir. Des parois déjà étroites se contractèrent, comprimant son érection et la massant, le faisant exploser. “Harry !” cria Lucius alors qu'il se vidait dans son mari, clamant définitivement le corbeau comme sien.  
Il se retira avec précaution et attira Harry contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour du sorcier tremblant. Lucius blottit sa joue contre celle d'Harry et soupira joyeusement alors qu'ils s'endormaient, épuisés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	7. Un Malfoy Garde Toujours Le Contrôle

Harry roula sur le côté et gémit de douleur alors qu'une vague de feu remontait le long de son dos. Son cul le lançait et les muscles de son dos se contractaient et tressautaient. “Aïe,” souffla-t-il doucement. Il resta immobile dans l'espoir que la sensation de brûlure disparaisse.  
La nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse. Il n'avait pas trop su à quoi s'attendre mais Lucius avait été très patient et aimant avec lui. Un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait son mari dormir. Son mari. Harry aimait la façon dont ces deux mots s'écoulaient naturellement de sa bouche. Une aura de félicité se dégageait de sa poitrine et il soupira de bonheur malgré l'inconfort.  
“Je t'aime,” souffla-t-il.  
Des yeux d'argent liquide s'ouvrirent brusquement à cette affirmation. “Tu ne l'avais jamais dit à voix haute auparavant,” dit Lucius. “Je t'aime aussi.”  
Le sourire sur le visage d'Harry était gigantesque. Il n'avait jamais entendu ces mots adressés à lui sur ce ton. L'émotion brute et sincère valait plus que tout au monde. Pour Harry, ces mots étaient sans prix.  
Harry se pencha et embrassa doucement Lucius, incapable de cacher la grimace de douleur qui traversa ses traits lorsqu'il changea de position. “As-tu mal ?” s'enquit Lucius.  
“Un peu,” répondit prudemment Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Lucius se sente coupable d'avoir consommer leur union.  
“Tu aurais dû me le dire,” réprimanda le blond. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea à pas feutrés dans la salle de bain; Harry pouvait entendre le son de fioles s'entrechoquant. Lucius revint dans la pièce et tendit deux potions à Harry. Une de soin et l'autre pour soulager la douleur.  
Le sorcier aux cheveux d'ébène les accepta et but le liquide, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elles commencèrent immédiatement à faire effet, apaisant la douleur de ses muscles. “Beaucoup mieux,” affirma-t-il.  
On put soudain entendre des coups à la porte et Lucius arqua un sourcil blond d'agacement. “Quoi ?” cingla-t-il. Qui était assez ignorant pour les déranger le lendemain de leur union ? Quelle impolitesse insupportable !  
“Je m'excuse de mon impolitesse insupportable,” pépia joyeusement Luna. “Néanmoins, Hermione est là et elle dit qu'elle a des informations qu'elle pense que vous voudrez immédiatement entendre.”  
“Peut-elle lire dans les pensées ?” demanda Lucius à son époux.  
“Je ne serais pas surpris si elle le pouvait,” répondit Harry. “Nous serons là dans quelques minutes, Luna. Nous devons nous habiller.”  
“Je sais,” cria-t-elle à travers la porte.  
Harry rougit à la remarque mais se leva avec précaution; il trébucha et Lucius le rattrapa. “Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?” voulut savoir Lucius. Ses yeux tourbillonnaient d'inquiétude.  
“Je vais bien,” marmonna Harry; son visage était en feu.  
Le blond aida Harry à passer un pantalon habillé et une chemise, enfilant lui-même des habits similaires. Il passa ensuite un bras possessif autour de son nouvel époux et conduisit le garçon plus petit dans la Salle Commune où Luna et Hermione les attendaient.  
“Bien dormi, Harry ?” demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire pervers.  
“En effet,” répondit Harry d'une voix traînante sans la moindre trace de rougeur.  
“Qu'est-ce qui est si important, Mlle Granger, pour que vous veniez nous déranger à une heure comme celle-ci ?” gronda Lucius.  
Le sourire de la Gryffondor disparut et ses yeux devinrent sérieux. “Je pense avoir trouvé quel sort vous a touché pendant la bataille finale,” déclara-t-elle.  
Le visage d'Harry était l'image du choc.  
“Dîtes toujours,” ronronna Lucius.  
Hermione hocha la tête et commença son récit. “J'ai effectué beaucoup de recherches ces derniers jours et n'ai rien trouvé dans les livres habituels. Hier, j'ai obtenu du Professeur Snape la permission de chercher dans la Réserve.”  
“Tu as trouvé quelque chose,” dit Harry.  
“Oui, et bien, je pense tout du moins que c'est ce sort. L'anomalie de votre âge serait expliquée par le fait que vous utilisiez un portoloin quand ça s'est produit et...”  
“Le sort, Mlle Granger,” incita Lucius, tentant de brider les bredouillements de la fille.  
“C'est vrai. Le sort sur lequel je suis tombé est appelé ‘Deleo Vita’ dans le livre.”  
“Deleo Vita ?” demanda Harry.  
“Effacer Vie,” traduisit Lucius pour le jeune homme.  
“Ah, s'il-te-plaît, continue, Mione,” suggéra Harry.  
Elle renâcla pendant un instant d'avoir été interrompue mais continua son explication. “Comme l'a dit Lucius, l'incantation veux dire ‘effacer la vie’. Le sort a une nature des plus sombres et n'a rien à envier au sort de mort. Il est létal.”  
“Mais il n'est pas mort !” proclama Harry.  
“De toute évidence,” serina Hermione tout en levant les yeux aux ciel. “Puis-je continuer maintenant ?”  
“Oui,” répondit Harry d'un ton humble.  
“Merci. Le sort altère l'existence d'une personne dans la ligne du temps.” Elle vit les yeux de jade confus d'Harry et amena son explication à un autre niveau. “Pense au temps comme à une ligne. Une personne y est toujours à un endroit spécifique et avance. De la même façon, en utilisant un retourneur de temps, une personne peut reculer. Tu me suis jusque là ?”  
Harry hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension.  
“Bien. Maintenant, le sort affecte la ligne du temps de façon négative. Il bloque le corps d'une personne à son emplacement actuel mais crée une espèce de bulle temporelle qui agit comme une partie de la ligne que tu as déjà vécue. Puis, il renverse le temps que tu as vécu, tout en gardant ton corps dans le présent, donnant ainsi l'impression que tu n'as jamais existé,” conclut-elle.  
Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent pensivement. “Donc en gros, il l'aurait rajeuni jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus si je n'avais pas utilisé le portoloin.”  
“Oui Harry, c'est ce que je veux dire,” résuma-t-elle.  
Harry s'appuya plus contre Lucius. Dolohov avait essayé de le tuer; il avait essayer de lui voler Lucius. Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de ses formes tremblantes et l'attirèrent contre un torse musclé. “Chh, mon petit, je vais bien,” murmura Lucius.  
“Il a essayé de...” Harry ne pouvait pas finir la phrase; il ne pouvait même pas penser à Lucius mort.  
“Nous allons bien tous les deux, Harry. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.” Il déposa un baiser sur les boucles noir corbeau et frotta le dos d'Harry avec un mouvement circulaire apaisant. Il détestait voir son époux s'inquiéter et s'alarmer comme cela. Tout allait bien pour le moment.  
“Et si il y a des effets secondaires, et si le sort se réactive ?” cria Harry.  
“Ça n'arrivera pas,” lui assura Hermione. “Le sort a un effet cumulatif, il serait déjà mort s'il était toujours actif. Tu l'as sorti de là avant ça, donc maintenant, il est parfaitement sain et sauf. Il n'y a aucune chance que le sort se réactive.”  
“Tu es sûre ?” voulut-il savoir avec des yeux ardents.  
“Oui Harry, je suis sûre,” promit-elle.  
“Très bien dans ce cas,” grommela-t-il de résignation. Harry se calma légèrement et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Lucius, guidant le petit groupe de leurs appartements jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et levèrent les yeux au ciel lorsque certains commencèrent à s'exclamer sur la beauté de leurs bagues d'union.  
“Pourquoi ne les portiez-vous pas hier ?” demanda Blaise Zabini quand ils s'assirent.  
“Elles étaient gardées dans un endroit sûr,” fit Lucius d'une voix traînante. “Nous les avons récupérées dans la soirée d'hier.”  
“Puis-je les voir ?” couina Pansy avec excitation.  
Harry sourit à sa question enthousiaste et tendit la main, ignorant les cris de joie qui sortirent de la bouche de la fille lorsqu'elle vit la magnifique facture.  
“Qui les a réalisées ?” interrogea Théodore Nott.  
“Nous sommes liés par runes,” répondit distraitement Harry tandis qu'il tendait la main vers un morceau de bacon.  
Les Serpentards se figèrent un instant avant que l'activité ne reprenne. Seuls les sorciers et sorcières les plus puissants avaient la capacité d'être liés par runes. Impressionnant. Ils auraient dû s'attendre à cette réponse, après tout c'étaient Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy.  
Quand le petit-déjeuner fut terminé, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle. Comme le directeur était toujours absent de l'école, personne n'était dans son bureau pour entendre les hurlements des sorts de protection. Quatre animaux sortirent des ombres à pas de loup et regagnèrent leur forme humaine.  
Dolohov bondit en avant et attrapa Harry, l'attirant contre son torse. Bellatrix avait sa baguette pointée sur Lucius et les frères Lestranges avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur le corps des élèves. “C'était une décision stupide que tu as prise, Lucius. Tu aurais dû être assez intelligent pour ne pas trahir notre Seigneur,” railla Dolohov. Il se pencha et sentit les cheveux d'Harry.  
“Ne touche pas à mon Sang-Mêlé,” siffla Lucius de rage, les yeux brûlants de mercure haineux comme s'il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même.  
“Et si je n'ai pas envie ?” demanda Dolohov.  
“Alors tu vas regretter avoir posé tes mains sur un Malfoy,” gronda Lucius.  
Harry ne put stopper le sourire satisfait qui apparaissait sur son visage. Il n'était pas inquiet et il n'était sûrement pas effrayé. Il savait que n'importe qui d'autre dans sa position aurait très certainement été terrifié mais il n'avait aucun raison de l'être. Après tout, Luna Lovegood était de son côté.  
“Derrière vous !” cria Luna “Un Ronflak Cornu est en train de manger un Nargle !”  
Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan se retournèrent d'un bond, pensant qu'elle essayait d'aider Harry. À l'instant où ils eurent tournés le dos, Draco, Neville et Blaise lancèrent une série de sorts de stupéfixtion et d'attache; ils avaient capturé avec succès les trois Mangemorts.  
“Même moi, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me faire avoir par ça,” ronchonna Ron de façon désobligeante.  
“Alors pourquoi as-tu regardé ?” railla Hermione.  
Le garçon rougissant se tourna pour lui lancer un regard furieux. “Je n'ai pas regardé,” rechigna-t-il.  
“Bien sûr que non, Ronald,” répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
“Comment as-tu remarqué que je n'ai pas regardé si tu ne regardais pas ?” contra-t-il.  
Cela fit se taire la fille.  
Dolohov foudroya du regard les trois silhouettes au sol, ignorant le fait que lui aussi avait brièvement regardé derrière lui. Après tout, on ne pouvait jamais être certain d'être en sécurité à proximité de Ronflaks Cornus.  
Le Mangemort restant tomba soudainement au sol entraînant Harry avec lui  
“Fascinant,” marmonna Dumbledore tout en enjambant les corps au sol. Il fixait intensément un morceau de parchemin. “Vous êtes réellement mariés à Mr. Potter.” Sa remarque était adressée à Lucius.  
“En effet, je vous ai dit que je l'étais.” répondit-il tandis qu'il dégageait le corps d'Harry de Doholov.  
“C'est vrai, vous l'avez fait,” conclut Dumbledore. Ses orbes bleus pétillants quittèrent le parchemin et s'abaissèrent sur les quatre Mangemorts. “Ah, vous avez réussi à capturer le reste d'entre eux, bon travail mes garçons !”  
Les yeux d'Harry et de Lucius se fermèrent avec un grognement presque inaudible. Dans leur monde étrange en perpétuel évolution, il y avait au moins une constante. Un Albus Dumbledore fou, manipulateur, bizarre, dingue, obsédé par les chaussettes, mâcheur de bonbons, porteur de robes hideuses et aux yeux bleus pétillants.

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction d'une fic de Kamerreon


End file.
